


Princess and The Soldier

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Birthday oneshot, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Doctor Hange Zoë, M/M, Marley - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Paradise, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a/b/o universum, bo kuzyn każe zejść z lapka, prince zeke jaeger, princess eren jaeger, są moje urodziny, więc wstawiam, więcej tagów nie dodam, zeke is a Fritz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Jego oczy próbowały dostrzec kapitana, kiedy odwracał głowę przez ramię. Mężczyzna był tam, stał, niewzruszony sytuacją, jaka się właśnie wydarzyła. I choć Eren miał ochotę uszczypnąć się i sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie jest to nocne marzenie, to jego brat tam był. Stał przed nim i czekał na odpowiedź. Levi kiwnął głową tak delikatnie, że naprawdę tylko młody Jaeger mógł to dojrzeć. On był księżniczką? Kraju, którego nawet nie znał?- Zeke, ja...- Musisz wrócić, Eren. Kraj będzie cię potrzebował, kiedy umrę.





	Princess and The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Oneshot miał być dodany na mój wattpad, kiedy wybije mi 1k follow... Ale że usunęli mi konto, wstawiam go dzisiaj, na moje urodzinki.  
> Więc ten... Wszystkiego najlepszego ja?

Jego życie nigdy nie było usłane różami. Matka umarła, kiedy miał dziesięć lat, zabita przez okupantów Marleyowskich, którzy przejęli Shiganshinę. Ojciec niedługo potem zaginął i nigdy nie wrócił. Kolejne trzy lata, wraz z adoptowaną przez jego rodziców rówieśniczką, Mikasą, spędził w domu dziecka w Troście.

Potem zaczęła się wojna z Marley, a do wojska zaczęto brać męskie Alfy i Bety. Tak właśnie na froncie, zginął dziadek jego najlepszego przyjaciela - Armina. Mając czternaście lat, całą trójką zaciągnęli się do wojska, jako kadeci. Nikt nie zauważył, że znak „beta" na dokumencie tożsamości jednego z nich, nie oznaczał prawdy, a jego właściciel - był nafaszerowany środkami tłumiącymi.

Nikt nie zauważył, że do wojska wtargnęła męska omega, chcąc spełnić swoje marzenie - pomścić matkę i wszystkich ludzi, którzy zginęli podczas okupacji.

**TROST, rok 850 n.e.**

\- W co ty sobie pogrywasz, Jaeger?! - wrzasnął niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, stylizowany na podcięcie - Myślisz, że z takimi wynikami wytrzymasz na polu dłużej niż kilka godzin?

\- N... Nie, Sir. Przepraszam, poprawię się. - szesnastolatek przyłożył pięść do piersi, salutując kapitanowi swojego oddziału.

Nie był wcale najgorszy ze wszystkich z drużyny, ale na pewno najdrobniejszy. I nie chodzi tu o wysokość - miał metr siedemdziesiąt, czyli będąc piętnaście lat młodszym od mężczyzny naprzeciw niego, również o dziesięć centymetrów wyższy.

W oddziale były też niższe osoby, taki Armin (od kapitana nadal wyższy), czy Connie - łysy dzieciak, mający zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt osiem, nie wspominając już o dziewczętach.

Jednak u Erena chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Był drobny, w sensie - naprawdę szczupły i choć z całych sił starał się ćwiczyć dużo, jego ciało odmawiało formowania większej ilości mięśni. Wygląd także miał łagodniejszy i jak powiedziała kiedyś Mikasa - z roku na rok stawał się piękniejszy.

Rysy twarzy, wraz z okresem dojrzewania, zaczęły łagodnieć, tak, że zamiast mężnieć, jak reszta rówieśników, on stawał się coraz bardziej chłopięcy, a wręcz... kobiecy.

A to była niestety zasługa tego, co tak bardzo starał się ukryć przed wszystkimi wokół. Był omegą, do tego męską, jedną z tych najrzadszych płci drugorzędnych. Ze względu na sporadyczność występowania omeg oraz ich małą ilość, powstał zakaz przyjmowania ich do wojsk i wszelkich innych, niebezpiecznych zajęć. Właśnie w ten sposób, z czasem stały się one uzależnione od innych dynamik, co także poskutkowało obniżeniem samooceny i samowartości.

Eren Jaeger jednak był inny. Wychowany w domu dziecka, zaprezentował dynamikę w samotności, kiedy tylko poczuł pierwsze oznaki rui, zabrał Mikasę i Armina do opuszczonego bloku mieszkalnego i tam spędził tydzień, chroniony przez przyjaciół.

Wtedy Armin zdobył jego pierwsze tłumiki, które zaczął brać w kilkukrotnych dawkach, by całkowicie stłumić własną dynamikę, co z latami stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Jednak on nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować.

Stał więc w tym momencie przed niskim, choć groźnym Alfą, będącym jego przełożonym.

Cały w błocie i nie wiadomo, jakim jeszcze brudzie. Z brązowymi pasmami włosów, odstających we wszystkie możliwe strony, a jedyne, co wydawało się w nim czyste, to duże, szmaragdowozielone oczy, błyszczące pewnością siebie.

Kapitan kliknął językiem z irytacją i podszedł kolejno do każdego ze stojących w rzędzie nastolatków, wypominając im prosto w twarz ich błędy. To była największa zaleta ich przełożonego, co niektórym wydawało się niestety wadą - był naprawdę szczery i prostolinijny. Nie bawił się w krążenie wokół tematu, mówił to, co miał aktualnie na myśli, mimo że odzywał się dość rzadko, bo tylko wtedy, gdy uważał to za godne strzępienia języka.

Był potężną, władczą Alfą, oraz najsilniejszym żołnierzem ich wojsk. Eren był tak bardzo dumny z siebie, że trafił właśnie pod jego skrzydła, po śmierci poprzednich podwładnych kapitana. Teraz to on i jego przyjaciele, ze sto czwartego korpusu treningowego, tworzyli najsilniejszy oddział.

\- Dobra, gówniarzeria. Spocznij! i marsz pod prysznice! Ani mi się ważcie wpierdolić do łóżek w tym syfie. - warknął kapitan. Wszystkie trzymane do tej pory saluty i oddechy zaciśnięte w płucach opadły, a każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

Prysznice w koszarach nie były złe, nawet mimo tego, że zazwyczaj dla spóźnialskich brakowało ciepłej wody. Eren był szczęśliwy, bo każdy natrysk ogrodzony był ścianką działową, a z przodu można było zasunąć kotarę - co w takich miejscach często było luksusem.

\- Eren, Sasha ma zamiar ogarnąć trochę jedzenia i alkoholu ze stołówki. - Connie krzyknął do niego z kabiny obok - idziesz też?

\- Huh? Gdzie?- chłopak wyjrzał zza kotary, kiedy drugi zrobił to samo.

\- Wiesz... - łysy poruszył brwiami - do pokoju dziewczyn.

Eren zaśmiał się cicho i zgodził się na propozycję, mając nikłą nadzieję, że nikt z dowództwa ich nie przyłapie.

*

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a wiatr przepływał między czarnymi kosmykami jego włosów, gdy stał na skraju pola treningowego. Tuż obok, szalona brunetka starała się zachować spokój, co nie do końca jej wychodziło, po drugiej jego stronie zaś, blond włosy generał trzymał ręce splecione na plecach. Wpatrywali się w powóz, który właśnie wjeżdżał na szlak prowadzący do ich kwatery. Czerwone barwy i flaga Marley, oplatające dębowe drewno, z którego pojazd został wykonany, mogły oznaczać tylko jedno, był to ktoś o naprawdę ważnej pozycji w królestwie przeciwników.

\- Jeżeli mają złe intencje, zabiję ich. - mruknął kapitan, nie odrywając wzroku od poruszającego się wciąż obiektu.

\- Levi, to nie miałoby sensu. Mogłoby jedynie przysporzyć nam więcej kłopotów i kolejnych konfliktów. - Erwin, generał korpusu zwiadowczego, przemówił, marszcząc swoje dość duże brwi - Poza tym, powóz nie ma żadnej eskorty. Ktokolwiek w nim jest, myślę, że przyjechał w pokojowych zamiarach, skoro wystawia się tak bezbronnie na terenie, gdzie stacjonuje duża część wojsk wroga.

\- Myślisz? - tym razem odezwała się kobieta, poprawiając okulary, które bezwładnie zsuwały się z jej nosa. - Kto twoim zdaniem jest w wozie? Ktoś z królewskich?

\- Nie wiem, Hanji - blondyn westchnął. - O ile nam wiadomo, Korona jest tam nieliczna. Królowa zginęła, kiedy książę miał zaledwie kilka lat, niedługo potem król zaginął. Władzę przejęło wojsko, do czasu, aż książę Zeke nie osiągnął pełnoletności. Dwa lata po objęciu przez niego tronu, wojska Marley zaatakowały Shiganshinę, resztę historii zapewne już znacie.

Całą trójką ruszyli w stronę kwater, by powitać pasażerów powozu, który właśnie zatrzymał się przed głównym wejściem. Woźnica był młodym, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, który nerwowo zeskoczył ze swojego miejsca, by jako pierwszy odezwać się do dowództwa korpusu, kłaniając się odrobinę zbyt nisko.

\- W imieniu całego królestwa Marley, serdecznie przepraszam za najście o tak bezbożnej godzinie, będąc niezapowiedzianym. - sapnął na jednym tchu. - Prosimy jedynie o wysłuchanie naszego pana, księcia Marley, Zeke'a Fritz. - po tych słowach stanął prosto.

Erwin uniósł brwi w głębokim zamyśleniu, Levi natomiast zmarszczył własne. Hanji uśmiechnęła się i już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy dowódca podniósł dłoń, by ją wyprzedzić.

\- Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że z powozu nie wyskoczy kilku wyszkolonych wojskowych, chcących nas zabić? - zapytał tonem, który miał wyćwiczony od lat.

\- J... Ja nie wiem, jak mam was zapewnić o mojej prawdomówności, panie. - chłopiec zająknął się, jednak nie musiał więcej tłumaczyć.

Levi położył dłoń na ostrzu przy jego pasie, gdy drzwi karety otworzyły się. Hanji pisnęła, a Erwin położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego, aby opanować jego żądzę mordu.

Ze stopnia powoli zszedł młody mężczyzna, z długimi, związanymi w luźną kitkę, blond włosami i świecącymi w blasku zapalających się powoli latarni, błękitnymi oczyma. Nikt z obecnych tu żołnierzy, nigdy nie widział księcia Marley, jednak nie ciężko było go rozpoznać. Sam jego wygląd i sposób poruszania się, zionęły arystokracją i wyższością. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy poprawiał rozwiany przez wiatr żabot.

\- Witam, żołnierze. - odezwał się, lekko kłaniając trójcy. - Jak już powiedział mój woźnica, przepraszam za niezapowiedziane najście. Chciałbym jednak porozmawiać.

\- Czy nie powinieneś zwrócić się z tym do królowej Historii? - Levi zignorował jego pozycję, mówiąc wprost co myślał. - Dlaczego przyjeżdżasz do kwatery wojskowej, jednego z najdalszych od szlachty korpusów? Nie szybciej byłoby uzyskać coś, idąc do żandarmerii?

\- Ponieważ w waszych szeregach jest osoba, której w tym momencie potrzebuję. - w oku księcia, dało się przez chwilę zauważyć nieznany błysk - Dziwię się jedynie, że nikt z was nie zauważył.

\- Czego nikt nie zauważył? - Erwin zapytał, znów uniemożliwiając pułkownik Hanji wydusić choćby słowa.

\- Że w waszych szeregach jest męska omega - kolejny uśmiech monarchy zdezorientował obu mężczyzn, tylko szalony naukowiec obok nich przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Nikt jej nie słuchał, kiedy miała coś tak ważnego do powiedzenia.

\- Nie ma w naszym korpusie żadnej omegi, wasza wysokość. - ubiegł resztę generał. - Wszystkie dokumenty były sprawdzane po kilka razy, więc to niemożliwe.

\- Jest możliwe, jeżeli omega ta ukryła swoją płeć drugorzędną przed urzędem, lub zaczęła prezentować się już po wypisaniu dokumentów. - Zeke nie zwlekał. - Wasza pułkownik ma chyba coś do powiedzenia. - spojrzał na szatynkę, co zrobili także pozostali.

\- To Eren. - powiedziała w końcu, dziękując Boginiom za to, że w końcu dopuścili ją do głosu. - Miałam takie podejrzenia już w dniu, kiedy dołączył do korpusu. Jego zapach był nikły, nawet jak na betę, jakby tłumił go przez całe życie. Uznałam to jednak za skutek traumy przeżytej w dzieciństwie.

\- Więc, gówniak jest omegą? - Ackermann uniósł brew, nie okazując więcej żadnych emocji. - To by wiele wyjaśniało.

\- Jednakże, książę. - Erwin znów zwrócił się do Zeke'a - Nie sądzę, abyś przybył tutaj, by wytknąć nam naszą niewiedzę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - zaśmiał się ich rozmówca. - Przyjechałem po księżniczkę. Eren jest moim przyrodnim bratem od strony ojca i chciałbym go jak najszybciej odzyskać.

Tak naprawdę, nikt z dowództwa korpusu nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Wróg przybywa do nich, by zabrać piątego w rankingu najlepszych kadetów sto czwartego korpusu treningowego, który niecały rok temu dołączył oficjalnie do zwiadowców. Każdy zastanawiał się w tej chwili, gdzie znajduje się haczyk.

\- Hanji, idź po Erena. - powiedział stanowczo generał, a kobieta skinęła głową ruszając w stronę koszar, by znaleźć chłopca. Kiedy odeszła, Levi zwrócił się do księcia.

\- Dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Całkiem niedawno dowiedziałem się, że mam brata. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Jedna z dwórek przekazała mi tę wiadomość od ojca, który zaginął zaraz po śmierci matki. Tak naprawdę uciekł z Marley na waszą wyspę i tutaj ożenił się ponownie, biorąc za żonę niejaką Carlę, która urodziła mu syna. Mimo iż Grisha Jaeger był jedynie mężem prawowitej królowej, to jego syn, choć z inną kobietą niż moja matka, ma całkowite prawo do objęcia tronu, jeżeli mi by się coś przytrafiło. - wyjaśnił wszystko.

\- Ale czy nie jest także prawdą to, że Eren jest tak samo obywatelem Paradis, jak waszym księciem? - Erwin znów założył ręce na plecy, przeszywając wzrokiem Fritza.

\- Księżniczką. - poprawił blondyna Zeke. - Eren jest omegą, co w naszym kraju jest równoznaczne z przyjęciem takiej odmiany. I tak, jestem tego świadom, więc pragnąc odzyskać brata, jestem w stanie wycofać swoje wojska z waszych terytorium. Tak samo przystanę na wymianę jeńców wojennych i poprowadzę sprawy do ugodowego zakończenia wojny, jeżeli tylko chłopiec wróci ze mną do zamku.

Głośne szuranie rozległo się po placu, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jednym momencie w tył.

Nastolatek w ciemnych dresach i za dużym na niego swetrze, szedł szybko w stronę Księcia Marley, by odważnie stanąć naprzeciw niego i spojrzeć prosto w oczy starszego. Brązowe włosy, związane w niechlujny koczek, były przeciwieństwem tych, należących do monarchy.

Teraz kiedy byli tuż obok siebie, można było dostrzec podobieństwo w wyglądzie obojga.

Choć kolor oczu, czy włosów, różniły się, to kształt ust i brwi był identyczny. Eren natomiast, patrząc na blondyna, czuł, jakby miał deja vu. Mężczyzna przed nim wyglądał na wierną kopię jego ojca, choć różnice były widoczne. To nie mógł być przypadek.

\- To wszystko, co powiedziałeś... było prawdą? - zapytał.

\- Tak, Eren. Dobrze, że wszystko słyszałeś, nie będę musiał powtarzać.

\- Mój ojciec był lekarzem. - chłopiec kontynuował. - Nie królem, wiesz?

\- Nasz ojciec, był lekarzem. Był nim, zanim poznał moją matkę i po tym, jak opuścił nasz kraj. - wyciągnął rękę do młodszego. - Wróć ze mną, bracie, do kraju, gdzie przynależysz. Zakończmy tę wojnę.

Eren był zdezorientowany.

Jego oczy próbowały dostrzec kapitana, kiedy odwracał głowę przez ramię. Mężczyzna był tam, stał, niewzruszony sytuacją, jaka się właśnie wydarzyła. I choć Eren miał ochotę uszczypnąć się i sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie jest to nocne marzenie, to jego brat tam był. Stał przed nim i czekał na odpowiedź. Levi kiwnął głową tak delikatnie, że naprawdę tylko młody Jaeger mógł to dojrzeć. On był księżniczką? Kraju, którego nawet nie znał?

\- Zeke, ja...

\- Musisz wrócić, Eren. Kraj będzie cię potrzebował, kiedy umrę.

\- Umrzesz? - Jaeger przełknął. -dlaczego miałbyś...

\- To długa historia, na inny czas.

\- Czy mogę... - chłopiec objął się ramionami. - Chcę nad tym pomyśleć.

\- Dobrze, nie marzyłem nawet, że pojedziesz ze mną bez przekonywania. Dam ci kilka dni na podjęcie decyzji, Eren. A teraz... - książę spojrzał na resztę osób. - Przenocujecie mnie, czy mam spać w karocy?

*

Tej nocy, Eren nie spał dobrze.

Po tym, jak Erwin dowiedział się, że chłopiec jest omegą, tonem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu, nakazał mu zająć jedną z wolnych sypialni, przeznaczonych dla dowództwa.

Jaegerowi brakowało śmiechu innych ludzi z części koszar przeznaczonej dla mężczyzn i porannej kłótni z Jeanem. Zwalania go z łóżka przez Conniego. Podkradającej się do ich skrzydła Sashy, goniącej za jedzeniem.

Pomyślał, że skoro prawda wyszła na jaw, prawdopodobnie i tak wyrzucą go z wojska.

Większość nocy spędził na myśleniu o opcjach. Mógł pojechać do miasta i tam znaleźć pracę, choć z jego płcią drugorzędną będzie ciężko. Mógł też znaleźć Alfę, która zechciałaby się nim zaopiekować, jednak szybko to odrzucił. Mimo że z jego urodą nie byłoby to ciężkie, zawsze brzydził się przymusowymi małżeństwami.

Ostatnią możliwością, było pójście z Zekiem. Z każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał, uważał to za coraz bardziej rozsądne rozwiązanie.

Nie obchodziło go, jakie więzi ich łączą, ale jeżeli książę nie kłamał, mógł tym przyczynić się do rozwiązania konfliktów zbrojnych. Wojna skończyłaby się, stałoby się coś, o czym marzył, odkąd jego matka zginęła.

Jedyny problem w tym był taki, że nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, kiedy już tam pojedzie.

Nigdy nie chciał zostać „księżniczką", jak nazwał go Zeke. Jednak, kiedy zasypiał, decyzja była już podjęta.

Rano, zamiast codziennej pobudki o tej samej porze co reszta, obudził się sam. Kiedy spojrzał na zegar stojący w kącie, zorientował się, że był już sporo spóźniony na śniadanie. Ubrał mundur, jak co dzień i zszedł do mesy, gdzie każdy już kilkanaście minut temu zajął swoje miejsce.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, stanął nie wiedząc co zrobić. Wszelkie głosy na stołówce zamilkły, a rozmowy ucichły. Jedynie kilka szeptów, ledwie dosłyszalnych z miejsca, gdzie stał, wymieniło kilku młodszych rangą żołnierzy. Czyżby...

\- Eren, tutaj! - Zeke machnął na niego ręką ze stołu dla oficerów. Chłopak otulił się ramionami, a idąc w jego stronę, wciąż czuł, jak wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu podążają za nim.

\- Nie wolno mi tutaj siadać. To stół dla dowództwa. - powiedział cicho, kiedy doszedł do brata.

\- Nie krępuj się. - Erwin nie miał nic przeciwko, wskazując puste miejsce. - Możemy przy okazji omówić co nieco.

Jaeger zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę wolałby usiąść z własnymi przyjaciółmi i dowiedzieć się, co sprawiło tyle szumu, kiedy wszedł, ale spojrzenie Erwina wywierało nacisk.

Westchnął tylko i zajął wskazane miejsce, przyjmując także oferowaną mu porcję śniadania. Nie było jakieś wykwintne, w końcu to tylko wojsko, mimo to, zauważył, że dostał nieco większą porcję, niż zwykle.

\- Więc podjąłeś w końcu decyzję? - Zeke nie bawił się w dobór słów. - Czy może potrzebujesz więcej czasu?

Eren przez chwilę nerwowo dłubał w swojej owsiance, zaraz po tym odkładając łyżkę na bok i wzdychając głęboko.

\- Możliwe, ale najpierw chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. - zaczął powoli, czekając na skinienie brata, po czym kontynuował. - Czy na pewno, jeżeli pojadę z tobą, wycofasz wojska?

\- Tak jak obiecałem, bracie. - odpowiedział pewny siebie mężczyzna. - Wycofam wszystkie oddziały, zwrócę wam wasze ziemie i uwolnię jeńców. Pod warunkiem, że wrócisz ze mną na Marley.

Chłopiec zacisnął pięści, opierając je na kolanach. Znów zerknął na swojego kapitana, jakby to on miał podjąć za niego decyzję, ten jednak nawet nie zwrócił spojrzenia.

To było dla Erena równoznaczne z tym, że Levia nie obchodzi nawet co wybierze.

\- Pojadę z tobą. - oznajmił zdecydowanie. - Wszyscy już wiedzą, że jestem omegą. Nic tu po mnie.

Tym razem Ackermann zaszczycił go swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Pamiętaj Eren, że nadal jesteś członkiem wojsk Paradis. - generał splótł ze sobą palce dłoni, kładąc je na stole. - Jesteś członkiem korpusu zwiadowczego, tym samym i naszą rodziną.

Źrenice nastolatka powiększyły się, ale po chwili oczy posmutniały.

\- Nie jesteście na mnie źli, że was okłamałem, sir?

\- Jesteś dobrym żołnierzem, nie ma różnicy, czy jesteś Alfą, betą czy omegą, jeżeli jesteś dobry w gównie, które robisz. - Levi odstawił na stół filiżankę herbaty, przeszywając go wzrokiem. - Możesz być dla mnie jebanym świstakiem, jeśli potrafisz złapać karabin i wyjść na front, zasługujesz na uznanie.

Słowa kapitana, choć wtrącone w miejsce, gdzie wybaczyć powinien mu sam dowódca, podniosły chłopca na duchu.

\- Czyli gdybym został... Nie usunęlibyście mnie z wojska? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Jeżeli z całym korpusem znającym prawdę, udałoby się ukryć to w tajemnicy przed naczelnikiem, to czemu nie? - Erwin uśmiechnął się, jednak Eren już dawno podjął decyzję.

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne, sir. - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. -Póki wiedziałem tylko ja i moi przyjaciele, łatwo było dochować tajemnicy, ale teraz... Przysporzyłbym wam tylko kłopotów. Pojadę z Zekem. Zakończymy tę wojnę.

*

Królowa Historia Reiss, blond włosy Anioł, uosobienie dobroci i miłości o najdelikatniejszym sercu w całym Paradis.

A tak naprawdę?

Blondynka, błękitne oczy, metr czterdzieści pięć czystej władzy i pewności siebie.

Eren mógł być pewien, że sama poprowadzi negocjacje pokojowe i doprowadzi Paradis jedynie do zysków jeszcze większych, niż zaproponował Zeke. Mimo że była w jego wieku, jej dojrzałość przewyższała nawet dorosłych, chociaż... W towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół z korpusu zwiadowczego, gdzie sama jeszcze nie tak dawno należała, była nadal ich Historią. Przyjaciółką, dla której głupie rzeczy (takie jak obłożenie drzwi dowódcy papierem toaletowym) były na początku dziennym. Dla nich nie była królową. Dla nich była rodziną.

Dana kobieta właśnie weszła do kwatery zwiadowców, chcąc osobiście skontrolować zaistniałą sytuację, a przy tym spotkać całą resztę korpusu.

\- Jesteś pewien, Eren? - zapytała, kiedy w końcu usiedli do obrad w gronie zaufanych osób. Uczestniczyło w nich dowództwo oraz dwoje przyjaciół chłopaka, Mikasa i Armin.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. Jeżeli to pomoże naszemu państwu, jestem gotów się poświęcić. Po drugie, miałem kilka dni, by dokładnie o tym pomyśleć. Prawda jest taka, że mój ojciec był ich królem, moim obowiązkiem jest tam być.

\- Urodziłeś się na Paradis i tutaj się wychowałeś. Jesteś pełnoprawnym obywatelem tej wyspy. Zawsze będziesz mógł tutaj wrócić, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Wiem o tym, powtarzacie mi to czwarty raz... - Jaeger był już lekko poirytowany. Historia w tym momencie zachowywała się jak matka, przed wyprowadzką syna z domu. Miłe było to, że się o niego troszczy - nie tylko ona, wszyscy - ale ile można?

\- I nie puszczę cię samego, oczywiście. - dodała na koniec. Wszystkie oczy przy stole zostały zwrócone ku niej.

\- Chcesz, żeby Eren zabrał ze sobą ochronę? - wtrącił Erwin. - możemy wysłać z nim kogoś ze sto czwartego...

\- Chcę, aby pojechał z nim kapitan Levi. - w spojrzeniu nastolatki, można było dojrzeć błysk. Prawdopodobnie ten wybór miał drugie dno, co było całkiem możliwe. Oczy Ackermana zwięzły się jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Mam być jego przyzwoitką? - zapytał z prychnięciem. - Czy niańką?

\- Pojedzie także Mikasa i Armin. - tym razem królowa spojrzała na dwójkę przy drugim końcu stołu. - Armin jest doskonałym strategiem i ma łeb na karku. Mikasa natomiast mogłaby przydać się, jeżeli będzie trzeba zapewnić im ochronę.

\- Skoro oni jadą, to po co tam ja?- Levi założył ręce na piersi.

\- Dla zwiadu. - odpowiedziała blondynka stanowczo. - Jesteś najbardziej zaufanym podwładnym Erwina, pochodzisz z Podziemia i wiesz na pewno, jak szpiegować...

\- To, że pochodzę z tego syfu, nie znaczy, że potrafię szpiegować. - czarnowłosy rzucił na nich spojrzenie.

\- Jenak... - Erwin uniósł brwi, więc mężczyzna w końcu uległ. - Jednak potrafiłbym wywęszyć podstęp, jeżeli takowy istnieje. - odpowiedział. - Dobra, pojadę z bachorem. Ale jeśli okaże się, że wszystko jest w porządku, wracam.

\- Czyli postanowione? - Hanji do tej pory siedziała cicho jak na siebie, a teraz skoczyła ze swojego miejsca, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Wyjeżdżamy jutro?

\- Ty nigdzie nie jedziesz, wariatko. - warknął Levi, chcąc ostudzić jej zapał, ale komandor Smith zniweczył to.

\- Jedzie, w Marley Eren będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swojego tłumienia. Zaufany lekarz ułatwi nam...

\- Jak to zrezygnować z tłumienia?! - Eren nagle podskoczył. - Nie ma opcji, żebym znów przez to przechodził!

\- Eren, przy omawianiu twojego wyjazdu z księciem, wspomniał on o tym, że musisz zacząć żyć jak omega. - dowódca kontynuował. - Prawda?

\- Tak, zgodziłem się żyć jak omega, ale nie było mowy o rezygnacji z tłumików! - upierał się nastolatek.

\- Jeżeli z nich nie zrezygnujesz - zaczęła Hanji. - możesz poważnie uszkodzić swój organizm, jeżeli już tego nie zrobiłeś! Wyobraź sobie, że takie praktyki prowadzą nawet do późniejszej bezpłodności, a ty robisz to już od lat!

\- Nie wrzeszcz na mnie, może ja nawet nie chcę mieć dzieci, nie pomyśleliście o tym?! Nie było mowy o tłumieniu, nie...

Głośny trzask przerwał ich kłótnie. Kapitan Levi wstał, uderzając otwartymi dłońmi w mahoniowy blat, po czym warknął, pokazując górne kły.

\- Zdecydowałeś się żyć jak pierdolona omega w jebanym zamku, na zasranej wyspie Marley. - wtrącił się wściekle. - Masz być ich gównianą księżniczką. Myślisz, że co pomyślą poddani, nie znając nawet twojego zapachu? Zaufają ci, czy może pomyślą, że coś ukrywasz?

\- Ja... Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób... - wyszeptał nastolatek, opuszczając głowę. - Przepraszam.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się na odstawienie tłumienia? - zapytała, tym razem spokojnie Zoe.

Jaeger usiadł na swoje miejsce, kątem oka zerkając na kapitana, który już zdążył wrócić do swojej bezemocjonalnej maski, narzuconej na twarz. W odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową. Nie chciał znów przechodzić przez ból upałów. Nie chciał też brać żadnej Alfy, która mogłaby mu w nich pomóc. A teraz całe jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami i nic już nie mógł z tym zrobić.

*

Jechali już dobre kilka godzin.

Dwa wozy trępniły o ziemię, jadąc po ogromnych wertepach, tuż za nimi trzy konie z młodymi zwiadowcami i Hanji na plecach dotrzymywały im tempa.

W pierwszym pojeździe odpoczywał książę Marley, ciężkie powieki opadały mu na tęczówki, ukrywając błękit w nich zawarty. Kark oparty o wezgłowie ławki, a oddech równy we śnie.

Gdy wyjeżdżali, mężczyzna zaufał osądowi generała armii Paradis, aby jego brat jechał w wozie w towarzystwie tylko i wyłącznie kapitana Levia, a Mikasa, Hanji oraz Armin na koniach na zewnątrz, tworząc dodatkową ochronę.

Dla Erena niestety nie było to już tak przyjemne, jak wyobrażali sobie inni.

Miał czuć się bezpiecznie i spokojnie przespać drogę tak, jak robił to jego brat w drugim pojeździe, jednak przeszywający wzrok kapitana, siedzącego naprzeciw, uniemożliwiał mu choćby zamknięcie oczu.

Ackermann był osobą, którą chłopak szanował od najmłodszych lat. Był jego bohaterem i idolem, później stał się przełożonym, zwierzchnikiem, któremu starał się wciąż zaimponować.

Słuchał każdego rozkazu i wykonywał go, jak najlepiej potrafił. Ganił też czasem swoich przyjaciół, by robili to samo. Potrafił sam wyczyścić każdy skrawek kwatery, wiedząc, że kapitan czystość bierze ponad wszystko.

Starszy mężczyzna też nie był mu dłużny i choć Eren o tym nie wiedział, Levi doceniał jego wszelkie starania. To, jak poprawił po Kirschteinie podłogi w mesie, gdy zauważył, że czystość ich nie spełnia standardów czarnowłosego. To, jak podczas własnego czasu wolnego pomagał słabszym kadetom nadążyć za manewrami, których Levi uczył ich na treningach, by ten nie musiał irytować się i powtarzać tego po raz tysięczny tym samym osobom.

Ackermann naprawdę doceniał te małe niuanse, jednak nie przyznał się do tego głośno i nie miał takiego zamiaru. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie.

Nastolatek wciąż nie mogąc spać, rozsunął lekko kotary okienka powozu, by światło księżyca w trzeciej kwadrze, mogło dosięgnąć jego opalonej skóry.

Na usta wpłynął mu smutny, pełen sentymentu uśmiech. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł nazwać kapitana Levia swoim przełożonym. Teraz miał być kimś zupełnie innym.

\- Coś cię martwi, dzieciaku? - głos mężczyzny wyrwał go z chwilowego zamyślenia, jednak kiedy spojrzał na niego, nastała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie stukotem kół odbijających się od drogi.

\- Mnie? - zapytał w końcu Eren.

Levi jedynie poprawił się na siedzeniu i skinął głową.

\- Nic mnie nie martwi, sir. - kontynuował nastolatek - Myślę jedynie o tym, jak bardzo zmieni się teraz moje życie. Wychowałem się jako zwykły dzieciak, praktycznie w połowie na ulicy. Jestem żołnierzem, nie... księżniczką.

Ostatnie słowo wypluł z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

\- Na pewno będziesz musiał wiele się nauczyć, aby dojść do poziomu prawdziwej szlachty. Powiem ci tyle, że powinieneś z tego skorzystać. Jeżeli nie jest to żadna podpucha, możesz mieć o wiele lepsze życie niż dotychczas, czego pragnie nie jeden nasz żołnierz. Większość po prostu chce mieć co włożyć do gara, by wykarmić rodzinę, ty będziesz miał wszystko, nawet o to nie prosząc.

\- Tyle że ja nie chcę wszystkiego. - syknął chłopak. - marzyłem jedynie o tym, by zemścić się na osobach, które zabiły moją matkę. Teraz sam będę jednym z nich. Nic kapitan nie rozumie, to tak, jakby nienawidzić pająków, a potem wejść w ich gniazdo, próbując żyć jak one.

\- Rozumiem cię doskonale, Eren. - Ackermann złapał jego wzrok, przypominając sobie, kim był, nim wstąpił do wojska. - Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, mieszkałem w Slumsach Siny. Było tam brudno, dużo ludzi mieszkało na ulicy i nie miało co jeść. Moja matka była prostytutką.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz, sir? - Jaeger spojrzał na niego oniemiały. Mężczyzna nigdy nie mówił o swoim życiu, tym bardziej prywatnym. Nikt nie sądził, że w ogóle takowe posiada.

Levi jednak nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, a kontynuował własną historię.

\- Nawet ona nie wiedziała, kto jest moim ojcem. Mimo to zawsze starała się, bym miał co włożyć na tyłek i co zjeść. Była naprawdę jak anioł. Na nasze nieszczęście, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, po prostu kopnęła w kalendarz, nie pamiętam za wiele z tego czasu. Później opiekował się mną jej brat. Kompletny złodziej, chyba nawet prowadził jakieś nielegalne gówno. Tak naprawdę to on nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co potrafię. Kraść, walczyć, nawet jego niewyparzony język przeszedł na mnie. Od zawsze pluł na wojsko. Uważał, że to przez nie matka musiała pieprzyć się za pieniądze i że przez nich umarła. Z czasem dowiedziałem się, że miał rację. Wojsko wciąż podwyższało podatki, dlatego ludzie w slumsach nie mieli z czego żyć. Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, Kenny mnie po prostu zostawił, do tej pory nie wiem, gdzie jest. Możliwe, że w końcu wpadł i go zamknęli, albo zginął. Nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło. Żyłem z kradzieży i dokuczania żandarmom. Kilku nawet osobiście wybiłem.

\- Zabijałeś ludzi? - Eren przerwał mu wypowiedź, ale szybko został uciszony.

\- Nienawidziłem wojska, bachorze. - splunął czarnowłosy. - Nienawidziłem całym sercem. Tak samo, jak Kenny, obwiniałem ich o śmierć matki.

\- Więc co się stało, że sam do niego wstąpiłeś?

\- Erwin się stał. - prychnął. - Przylazł tymi swoimi brudnymi buciorami i mnie zwerbował. Powiedział, że jeżeli chcę zmienić los tych ludzi, których pieniądze z życia zabierane są na środki wojenne, musimy tę wojnę zakończyć.

\- I wtedy z nim poszedłeś?

\- Nie. - Eren mógł przysiąc, że widzi na twarzy kapitana naprawdę lekkie zakrzywienie warg w uśmiechu. - Najpierw Mike wbił mi twarz w błoto i zagroził, że oddadzą mnie w łapy żandarmerii, gdzie na pewno za kilkukrotne ataki na wojsko dostanę karę śmierci. Wtedy z nimi poszedłem.

*

Eren przeszedł przez monumentalne, dębowe wrota, za którymi krył się ogromny hol z kilkoma, podtrzymującymi sufit kolumnami. Cały środek zajmowały szerokie nad skalę schody, których celem było rozdwojenie i zawrócenie - wciąż w górę, tak, że chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć, co jest ponad nimi.

Ten zamek nie wyglądał tak jak ten, w którym mieszkała Historia. Był większy i bardziej zamożny. Miał więcej zdobników, złota, obrazów, a przepych górował nad skromnością w sposób, jakiego młoda Omega jeszcze w życiu nie widziała.

To było jak wejście w zupełnie inny świat, w taki, gdzie nie było biedy i zmartwień, a mimo zimnych ścian z białej cegły, w środku roztaczało się ciepło.

Dwoje służących odebrało z powozów wszystkie bagaże, wnosząc je na piętro, gdzie zapewne, jak pomyślał Eren, znajdowały się sypialnie.

\- I jak ci się podoba, bracie?- obok niego stanął Zeke, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Zamek ma prawie trzysta lat. Został odnowiony tuż przed moimi narodzinami. Kiedyś należał do rycerzy jednego z zakonów, ale został on przegoniony z kraju po około pięćdziesięciu latach władzy. Wtedy zaczęła panować tu era królów z rodu Fritzów.

\- Nadal nie wiem, do czego jestem ci potrzebny. - mruknął nastolatek. - Skoro jesteś Fritzem, powinieneś przejąć tron ty, a później twoje dzieci. Prawda?

Książę spojrzał na swojego brata z cieniem smutku w niebieskich oczach.

\- Tak, Eren. Powinienem, jednak jest mały problem. - blondyn zerknął gdzieś w dal, przez szkła w oprawkach swoich okrągłych okularów, po czym, widząc uniesioną brew chłopca, kontynuował. - Otóż... Ja nie mogę mieć dzieci, Eren.

\- Ach... - Jaeger nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

W jego głowie automatycznie zaczęły tworzyć się najgorsze scenariusze. A najgorszym był ten, w którym Zeke zmusza go do urodzenia spadkobiercy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna jedynie zaśmiał się, widząc strach na twarzy młodszego.

\- Nie martw się, Eren. Pożyję jeszcze długo, więc nie muszę o tym na razie myśleć. A ciebie nie zmuszam do niczego, czego nie chcesz. Proszę cię, tylko byś przejął tron po mojej śmierci. Nie musisz rządzić. Możesz jedynie pokazać się jako Królowa tego państwa i podpisywać papierki.

\- Co? - Eren oburzył się. - Nie na tym przecież polega rola władcy! Król, czy królowa. - machnął rękami. - Powinni dbać o swoje królestwo, podejmować decyzje państwowe, a nie siedzieć tyłkiem na tronie i pokazywać twarz!

Zeke znów się zaśmiał.

\- Jeżeli tego właśnie zechcesz, będąc królową, nikt ci nie zabroni. Jednak wiedz, że w tym zamku są ludzie gotowi podejmować decyzje za ciebie. Myśląc o ludziach w miastach, ale również analizując wszystkie argumenty, za i przeciw. Będąc dobrym królem, trzeba czasem ulec własnemu doradcy, inaczej otumanieni miłością do własnego ludu, możemy go nieświadomie skrzywdzić.

Omega przełknął ślinę na tyle głośno, że odbiło się to echem od kamiennych ścian.

Zeke naprawdę chciał posadzić go na tronie. Nie hodować, by wydał spadkobiercę, a dać mu władzę absolutną, nawet go nie znając.

Jak można być tak lekkomyślnym?

*

Dni od przybycia Erena i reszty do Liberio upływały szybko, a nawet zbyt szybko.

Chłopak już kolejnego dnia od rana miał lekcje etykiety dworskiej z prywatnym nauczycielem, gdzie uczył się tego, jak powinien zachowywać się w towarzystwie.

Później szedł na śniadanie, a po nim znów szedł do sali, tam mając wykłady z języka i historii państwa Marley, które, jak powiedział mu brat, są ważne, kiedy dojdzie do konfrontacji z ludem.

Jaeger po dwóch tygodniach miał tego dość.

Mikasa i Armin nie mogli stacjonować w zamku, a jedynie w wieży rycerskiej, do której wchodziło się całkowicie innym wejściem.

Hanji dostała swoje własne laboratorium w podziemiu, więc do niej dostęp także był ciężki, zwłaszcza że czasu między lekcjami, posiłkami i snem, miał naprawdę niewiele.

Jedyną osobą, do której naprawdę mógł otworzyć usta, był kapitan Levi, którego Zeke przydzielił jako osobistą straż księżniczki.

Mężczyzna dostał własną komnatę tuż obok jego, do której można było dostać się nie tylko z korytarza, ale i również pokoju Erena, co było, według księcia, zabezpieczeniem. Przez wewnętrzne drzwi, żołnierz mógł dostać się do sypialni omegi szybciej, niżeli biegnąc na około.

Zasady tego zamku już nie raz zadziwiały Jaegera, niekiedy nawet denerwowały, ale z każdym dniem przyzwyczajał się do nich coraz bardziej.

Był już zmęczony i poirytowany, coraz częściej łapiąc migreny i mając zawroty głowy, co Hanji tłumaczyła objawami odstawienia tak silnego tłumienia.

Gdy jego gruczoły zapachowe zaczęły znów działać, a zapach chłopca powoli przejmowały feromony omegi, Zeke w końcu pozwolił mu wyjść z zamku i spotkać lud, jako oficjalna księżniczka Marley.

\- Ty chyba jesteś chory! - z garderoby dołączonej do komnat książęcych, dało się słyszeć głośny wrzask nastolatka. - Jestem facetem, nie ubiorę tego!

Naprzeciw omegi stał jego brat i lekko pocierał skronie. Obok na łóżku leżała różowa suknia, z szerokim dnem i niezbyt wyzywającym, acz odrobinę głębokim dekoltem.

\- To jest męska suknia, Eren - Zeke spojrzał młodszemu w oczy. - Przepraszam, ale u nas obowiązuje taki zwyczaj. Omegi na oficjalne wyjścia i spotkania, ubierają suknie, niezależnie od płci pierwszorzędnej.

\- Nie ubiorę żadnej, pieprzonej sukienki, Zeke! Nie ubiorę i koniec!

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ wychowałeś się wśród innej kultury, gdybyś urodził się tutaj, wiedziałbyś, że to całkowicie normalne.

\- Skoro powiedział, że jej nie ubierze, musisz ulec, wasza wysokość. - Wtrącił stojący z boku Levi. - Nie możesz zmusić go do tego.

\- To jest tradycja, nie mogę jej zmienić. - choć Fritz mówił całkiem spokojnie, Ackermanna nadal głowa bolała od ich wcześniejszych wrzasków.

Jemu także ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do tutejszej kultury, a także podziału obrony, jaka tu panowała.

Otóż jak dowiedział się w pierwszych dniach pobytu, wojsko nie było tu najważniejsze, jak na Paradis.

Pierwszym filarem byli tu rycerze, żyjący najbliżej króla, pasowani przez samego władcę, przysięgając na własne życie wierność królowi. Rycerze cechowali się niebywałym męstwem, a najważniejszy dla nich był ich własny honor. Chronili niewiasty, dzieci i sieroty, jak wytłumaczył mu jeden z nich.

\- Jeżeli nie ubierzesz tej sukni, nie wyjdziesz do ludzi, Eren. - Zeke w końcu westchnął, ignorując błagania brata. - Nie poradzę nic na to.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich dwoje ze zdezorientowaną pokojówką.

\- Masz zamiar to założyć, czy wracasz do zamkowych gówien, które nic ci nie dadzą? - zapytał Levi, patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Chyba będę musiał. - Eren zaczął rozpinać własną koszulę, a służąca, widząc to, wzięła do ręki wiązany gorset, odczytując te ruchy jako zgodę.

Ackermann już po chwili odwrócił wzrok, uświadamiając sobie, że nie powinien patrzeć. Teraz Eren nie był jednym z jego żołnierzy, a księżniczką, osobą, którą powinien chronić i choć widział ten nagi tors już wiele razy na treningach w gorące dni, tym razem świadomość tego, że chłopiec jest omegą, kazała mu nie patrzeć. Tak właśnie zrobił.

*

To było naprawdę nagłe i niespodziewane.

Przechodząc wśród ludu i uśmiechając do nich, czuł się dobrze. Wręcz wspaniale, mimo falban sukni, które wciąż musiał trzymać w dłoni, by nie potykać się o nie.

Jednak nawet o tym zapomniał, czując szczęście i dumę, jakie ogarniały go, gdy widział te wielbiące spojrzenia dzieci i pełne nadziei oczy dorosłych.

W momencie, kiedy wkroczył na ulice z Leviem po jednej stronie i Zekiem po drugiej, ignorując dwoje żołnierzy idących z przodu i dwóch kroczących z tyłu, dla bezpieczeństwa, poczuł tę odpowiedzialność.

Nie była to zła odpowiedzialność. Szczęście przeszywało go na wskroś, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest dla tych ludzi pewnego rodzaju nadzieją i już wtedy wiedział, że nie chce ich zawieść.

Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale do czasu.

Nieoczekiwanie, pośrodku miasta i wśród wielu wykrzykujących jego imię ludzi, zawroty głowy wróciły, jego ciało przeszył ogromny gorąc, a gardło ścisnęły duszności.

I w tej chwili już nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Suknia zaczęła ciążyć, a każdy przylegający do ciała materiał drapać.

Dopiero gdy poczuł silne, oplatające go ramiona, podnoszące go w ślubnym stylu i uspokajający zapach, którego w tamtym momencie nie potrafił opisać, poczuł bezpieczeństwo, jakiego brakowało mu od śmierci matki.

Obejmując szyję niosącej go osoby, intuicyjnie wcisnął nos tam, gdzie uważał, iż mieści się źródło woni.

Słyszał gdzieś z boku odległe głosy, nie rozumiejąc z nich ani słowa. Wiedział tylko tyle, że bolało. Bardzo bolało.

Między nogami wylewała się śliskość, rozpraszając feromony chłopca po przestrzeni wokół nich, pot oblewał ciało, dyszenie wydobywało się spomiędzy rozchylonych, wysuszonych ust.

W ty momencie Levi tak bardzo się powstrzymywał.

Jedyne, co było w tym wszystkim dobrego, to to, że żołnierze eskortujący ich byli betami i zapach feromonów nastolatka w upale nie był dla nich wyczuwalny.

Natomiast Zeke, jako jego brat, także nie był pociągany. Jedynie Ackermann, wciąż niosący w ramionach roztrzęsiony tobołek, będący Jaegerem, musiał trzymać swoje instynkty na wodzy.

\- Dasz radę Ackermann? - drugi Alfa odezwał się. - Wiem, że jesteś silny, jednak wolałbym, by niósł go jeden ze strażników. Ty możesz zająć się ewentualną obroną, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Levi przez chwilę się zastanowił, odrzucając na bok mgłę feromonów, które kazały mu przyciągnąć omegę do siebie i chronić ponad wszystko, nawet przed jego własnym bratem.

Chciał trzymać go i nie puszczać, ale odgonił te myśli, podchodząc do jednego ze strażników.

\- Zrób mu krzywdę, a rozszarpię cię na strzępy i spalę. - warknął, a kiedy zobaczył strach na oczach młodego żołnierza, kontynuował. - Później wrzucę ten popiół do morza, by zjadły go ryby. Byłbyś ciekawymi fekaliami, kiedy w końcu cię wysrają.

Chłopak skinął głową, kiedy Ackermann podawał mu półprzytomnego dzieciaka, jednak kiedy tylko mężczyzna oderwał go od swojego ciała, ten przyległ bardziej, zaczynając trząść się jeszcze mocniej.

Jego nos znów wbił się w gruczoł zapachowy Alfy, co przyprawiło obu o dreszcz podniecenia idący od tego miejsca, prosto do pachwiny.

Levi warknął głośno i wyraźnie, ulegając temu instynktowi i oznajmiając wszystkim, że to on ochroni omegę.

Nie myśląc dłużej, odsunął się od zdezorientowanego żołnierza i ruszył szybkim krokiem w drogę powrotną ku zamkowi, by jak najprędzej ukryć chłopaka przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

*

\- Masz jaja, że go tam zostawiłeś. - oznajmił oparty o ścianę z założonymi na piersi rękoma Zeke, kiedy Levi wyszedł z sypialni “księżniczki” zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Nawet ja nie byłbym w stanie oprzeć się tak silnym feromonom. Jestem pełen podziwu, że nie przyparłeś go do łóżka w momencie przekroczenia progu sypialni.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko. - Ackermann spojrzał na drugą Alfę z mordem w kobaltowych oczach. - To jest twój brat, powinieneś bronić go za wszelką cenę.

\- Bo nie mam nic przeciwko. - odpowiedział książę, powodując uniesienie brwi drugiego. - W tym momencie Eren przez tydzień będzie cierpiał katusze, nie protestowałbym, gdybyś mu w tym ulżył.

\- Czyli nie obchodzi cię kto, byle ktoś pieprzył twojego brata? - Irytacja w niższym rosła coraz bardziej. - Sądzisz, że tego właśnie by chciał? Przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z pierwszą lepszą Alfą, nie będąc nawet świadom swoich czynów?

-Nie mówię, że ma to być byle kto, kapitanie Ackermann. - blondyn uśmiechnął się. - Mówię, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś był to ty. Po tym, jak właśnie zobaczyłem twoją samokontrolę, wiem, że nie skrzywdziłbyś go w żaden sposób, nawet nieumyślnie.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. - czarnowłosy przymknął powieki. - Nawet ja ledwo się powstrzymałem. To nie tak, że jestem ze stali. Na mnie też działają feromony omeg. Jednak wyćwiczyłem samokontrolę do stopnia ignorancji. Wierz mi, że gdybym przebywał trochę dłużej w tym pokoju, nie dałbym rady już niego wyjść.

\- Nie dziwię się, Eren tłumił swój upał przez cztery lata. Nic dziwnego, że ten przyszedł taki ostry i znienacka. Najgorsze jest to, że cierpi... - Fritz westchnął mocno. - To mój brat, kocham go, mimo iż dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się o jego istnieniu. Nie chcę, by musiał znosić ten ból.

\- Owszem, Eren jest małym buntowniczym gównem. - zgodził się Ackermann. - Ale potrafi wszystkich zmotywować. Jego determinacja podnosi na duchu każdego, kto w siebie chociaż raz w życiu zwątpił, a na twarzy ma uśmiech, nawet kiedy jest źle. Nie raz dawało to nam nadzieję, że się uda, jak ciężka by sytuacja nie była.

\- Mówisz to z taką lekkością i pewnością, jakby był kimś wyjątkowym, kapitanie. - Zeke uśmiechnął się głupio i poprawił okulary, jednak Ackermann tylko spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Ponieważ jest kimś wyjątkowym, wasza wysokość. - prychnął. - Jest wspaniałym przyjacielem dla wielu ludzi, a samo to już sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy.

Nie dodał jednak, że dla niego samo istnienie nastolatka, nagle stało się wyjątkowe. Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta myśl, a żaden powód nie przychodził mu do głowy. Eren po prostu był sobą i to było wyjątkowe.

*

Upał Erena trwał dłużej niż normalnie, bo aż czternaście dni.

Po tym czasie jego ciało było niemalże wycieńczone, a umysł niezdolny do logicznego myślenia.

Potrzebował kąpieli i wody, tyle mógł być pewien, sądząc po wysuszonym gardle, pocie i spermie i śliskości, którymi był oblepiony on oraz pościel wokół.

Był zmęczony i mdły. Chciał spać, ale nie pozwolił mu na to wchodzący do pomieszczenia brat.

\- Przyniosłem ci wodę. - powiedział, podając mu pełną szklankę, którą nastolatek wypił duszkiem, będąc mu za nią niezmiernie wdzięczny. - Służące przygotowały także kąpiel. Jesteś na siłach, by sam przejść do łaźni?

Eren, mimo iż nie do końca był pewien możliwości swoich kończyn, kiwnął głową. Nie ufał gardłu, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc ludziom jak na razie musiały wystarczyć gesty.

Musiało minąć kilkanaście minut, zanim zebrał się na tyle, by wstać. Jego nogi były wiotkie, a ciało obolałe, od dwutygodniowej gorączki.

Doszedł do celu z niewielkim trudem, mimo wszystko ciepła woda ukoiła większość bólu, za co był wdzięczny Boginiom.

Kolejne kilkadziesiąt minut przesiedział w wannie, odprężając, jak tylko mógł po męczarni, jaką była ruja. Doskonale pamiętał, dlaczego nie chciał więcej jej przechodzić po swojej prezentacji w wieku dwunastu lat. Ponieważ był to czas całkowicie wyjęty z życia, przepełniony chęcią kopulacji i rozmnażania.

Tak naprawdę, choć zawsze był uważany za najodważniejszego i najbardziej zdeterminowanego człowieka z oddziału, takiego, który wskoczy w ogień, nie patrząc na nic, byle dojść do celu, on...

Bał się. Bał się upałów nie dlatego, że bolały, a dlatego, że nie mógł nic w ich czasie zrobić.

Nie mógł bronić przyjaciół, pieprząc się z dłonią w sypialni, nie mógł walczyć z wrogiem, jęcząc i błagając o węzeł.

Eren bał się niemocy.

W końcu westchnął głośno, uznając, że woda jest już o wiele za zimna, by w niej przebywać i wyszedł z wanny na miękki, puchaty dywan.

Owinął się właśnie w ręcznik, kiedy usłyszał pukanie.

\- Księżniczko, tutaj Aischa, czwarta dama dworu Pałacu Liberio, przyszłam pomóc paniczowi ubrać strój wyjściowy!

Jaeger stał przez chwilę w osłupieniu, trzymając mocno krawędź ręcznika, po czym podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je.

Przez tygodnie przebywania w zamku przyzwyczaił się już, że wiele osób widzi go obnażonego. Zazwyczaj były to ubierające go służące lub tak jak teraz, damy dworu.

\- Jest jakieś spotkanie? - zapytał starszą kobietę już na wejściu, przepuszczając ją do środka.

\- Tak, sir. - potwierdziła. - Dwa dni temu, podczas niedyspozycji waszej książęcej mości, przybył generał Paradis, Erwin Smith z wiadomościami, które zamierza dziś ogłosić.

\- Wydaje mi się, czy ta wielka brew czekała na mnie?- zaśmiał się, opuszczając ręcznik.

\- Ma księżniczka rację. - odpowiedziała kobieta, a Eren doznał szoku.

Już nie dlatego, że jego żart okazał się prawdą, a dlatego iż przed nim, kobieta machnęła długą, żółtą suknią...

*

\- Księżniczka Marley, Pałacu Liberio, Eren Jaeger. - oznajmił kamerdyner, wprowadzając bruneta do jadalni, gdzie miał odbyć się uroczysty obiad, oraz spotkanie z generałem wojsk Paradis.

Spojrzenie oraz otwarte w szoku usta Erwina, były wystarczającą nagrodą za to, że musiał ubrać tak niewygodny i duszący strój, co nie byłoby na tyle złe, gdyby nie był on falbaniastą suknią.

Zeke wstał i odsunął mu krzesło, ku niezadowoleniu kilku zebranych, wyższych rangą ludzi.

\- Wasza wysokość, nie przystoi władcy... - powiedział jeden ze szlachciców, ale blondyn mu przerwał.

\- To ja zdecyduję, czy pomogę mojemu bratu, czy też nie, Nosferatu. - odpowiedział i przysunął Jaegera do stołu, po czym sam usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Chłopak kiwnął jedynie głową do Erwina, wciąż w lekkim szoku patrzącym na jego związane na czubku głowy w kok włosy i okrytą gorsetem, płaską klatkę piersiową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko Levia.

Jak zwykle, wyraz twarzy kapitana nie wyrażał wiele, ale jakby bardziej się przyjrzeć, można byłoby dojrzeć lekkie wygładzenie zmarszczki, jaka była trwale obecna między jego brwiami.

Dzięki temu Eren wiedział, że kapitan nie jest zirytowany, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dziwnie było widzieć na jego twarzy inną emocję, nawet jeżeli mało odbiegała od innych.

\- Więc, czy możemy w końcu przejść do sedna? - nastolatek wzdrygnął się, gdy niespodziewanie usta Ackermanna otworzyły się. - Czekaliście dwa dni, by nam powiedzieć, więc weźcie to, w końcu wyplujcie.

\- Levi, uważam, że najpierw powinniśmy zjeść... -odezwał się Erwin, ale tym razem to Eren go zatrzymał.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Dowiedziałem się, że z oznajmieniem czegoś ważnego czekaliście na mnie, teraz jestem.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś przed tym zjeść, Eren. - Zeke potwierdził słowa generała. - Przez dwa tygodnie nie włożyłeś do ust praktycznie żadnych stałych pokarmów. Po prostu...

\- Zeke, ale ja chcę wiedzieć teraz!

\- Jak zawsze uparty. - Levi mruknął, niemalże uśmiechając się.

W końcu to oni wygrali, ponieważ Erwin jak zawsze, gdy miał przed sobą ważną rozmowę, splótł palce, opierając łokcie na stole.

\- Więc sprawa jest dość poważna. - oznajmił. - Lud na Paradis wciąż nie jest przekonany, iż wojna została całkowicie zakończona. Niektórzy zaczynają buntować się przeciw królowej, a zamieszki wciąż rosną. Obywatele obawiają się, że Historia ślepo uwierzyła księciu Marley, który tak naprawdę zaatakuje nas w najbardziej niespodziewanym momencie.

\- Przez ostatnie dwa dni dyskutowaliśmy we dwoje, jak to rozwiązać, ponieważ nie ukrywam, że losy tego kraju stoją na szali. - Zeke kontynuował za niego. - Po wielu naradach ustaliliśmy, że dobrym rozwiązaniem byłby... Ślub polityczny.

Chłopak słuchał ich z bijącym sercem, natomiast Levi patrzył na nich z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Na początku naszym jedynym pomysłem było postawienie na kobiercu twojego brata, Eren. - Smith poprawił się nieznacznie na krześle z widocznym zdenerwowaniem. - Oraz naszej królowej...

\- Nie możecie tego zrobić! Dowódco, Historia jest przecież...

\- W ukrytym związku z betą, Ymir. Wiem to. - dokończył generał za niego i mówił dalej. - Ale nie tylko dlatego odrzuciliśmy ten pomysł. Gdyby oboje władców połączyło się węzłem małżeńskim, jednym krajem musiałby rządzić następca, którego żadne z nich nie ma, lub oba kraje połączyłyby się w jeden, a nie o takie rozwiązanie nam chodziło.

\- Więc? Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł, generale „Wielkie Brwi Wolności"?

\- Mam, ale nie sądzę, że wam się on spodoba. - Ewin spojrzał na Ackermanna, zupełnie ignorując wyzwisko.

\- To, co zrobicie, zależy wyłącznie od was. - Fritz przybrał naprawdę nieszczęsny wyraz twarzy. - Eren, kiedy tu przyjechałeś, obiecałem ci, że nie zmuszę cię do małżeństwa i rodzenia potomków, prawda? Zawsze chciałem, abyś jedynie był przy mnie. Dlatego powtarzam to jeszcze raz, do niczego nie jesteś zmuszany. Nie stawiamy cię pod ścianą...

\- Za kogo mam wyjść? - Omega przerwał im bez zająknięcia.

Pewność siebie emanowała z niego prawie widzialnym światłem, a w oczach znów błyszczała determinacja. Eren właśnie po to tutaj przyjechał, by uratować kraj. A jeżeli środki miały być jeszcze cięższe niż noszenie sukien i bycie nazywanym damską formą, i tak je zniesie.

Nie myślał nawet o tym, po prostu wykrzyknął zgodę, podejmując decyzję.

Wybił sobie z głowy zastanawianie nad wszystkim i analizę, chciał się zgodzić, by nie było już odwrotu.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Eren?

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, za kogo.

Mógłby przysiąc, że kątem oka widzi zaciśnięte na krawędzi stołu dłonie kapitana, kiedy w rozmowę wciął się znów Erwin.

\- Jako księżniczka Marley, wyszedłbyś za kogoś znaczącego w naszym królestwie Paradis. Kogoś, kogo wszyscy znają i szanują, kogoś, komu lud ufa bezgranicznie.

\- Najpierw chcieliśmy, by była to Mikasa. - Zeke mówił dalej. - Jednak wasze więzi byłyby dość kontrowersyjne w naszym kraju. Może i jest ona Alfą, niespokrewnioną z tobą genetycznie, jednak została adoptowana przez twoich rodziców, a wy wychowaliście się razem. W naszym królestwie jest to wręcz nieetyczne.

\- Więc...? -Eren tracił powoli cierpliwość, jednak tym razem generał zwrócił się do kapitana, a jego słowa wywołały, gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza do płuc omegi. - Levi, nikt cię nie zmusza, ale...

\- Zamknij pysk, płaszczko z blond gąsienicami na ryju. - Ackermann zazgrzytał zębami, patrząc prosto na czerwonego na twarzy nastolatka. - Jeżeli mają to być tylko pozory, zrobię to. Lepiej działać tak, niż zostawić gówno, żeby dalej śmierdziało.

*

Nadszedł Weekend i Levi musiał odejść. Wraz z Erwinem ustalili, że pojedzie na Paradis, skonsultują wszystko z królową, po czym zaczną powoli uspokajać i przekonywać lud.

Ludzie ufali kapitanowi, ponieważ on sam był jednym z najgorszych plebsów, nim dołączył do wojska. Był jednym z nich.

Eren nie rozmawiał z nim za dużo, a już tym bardziej ani razu nie poruszyli tematu małżeństwa. Traktowali to, jakby nic nigdy nie zostało powiedziane, choć wiedzieli, że już niedługo będą musieli stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, będąc całkowicie ciemni w tym, jakimi zasadami będzie rządził się ich związek.

Levi miał cichą nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieni. Powie jedynie sakramentalne „tak" na pokaz, a potem oboje wrócą do swojego życia. Pokażą się od czasu do czasu razem i tyle będzie z ich „małżeństwa".

Eren natomiast, gdzieś w głębi siebie był zawiedziony biernością mężczyzny.

Jedynym warunkiem omegi, by poślubić żołnierza, było to, że to oni sami zorganizują wesele.

Jaeger nigdy nie myślał, że weźmie ślub, a jedyne czego pragnął, to kiedyś wyjść za mąż z miłości.

Jego plany poszły do śmieci, kiedy zgodził się wyjść za Alfę, więc chciał mieć przynajmniej możliwość zorganizowania tego tak, jak pragnie.

Chciał, by Ackermann także dołożył do organizacji swoje trzy grosze, żeby dla niego nie było to aż takie cierpienie, ale Eren nie zdążył nawet zapytać, zanim ten wyjechał.

Dlatego też w tym momencie siedział sam nad stołem, gdzie znajdowało się ponad piętnaście różnych rodzajów ciast, nie mogąc już nawet na nie patrzeć.

\- Wybrałeś coś? - do sali wszedł Zeke, patrząc na swojego brata.

Eren wstał, miał na sobie lekką, błękitną sukienkę, a brązowe włosy związane w niski, mało schludny kok. Fritz skrzywił się, widząc omegę w takim stanie, ale nic nie powiedział. Chłopak miał ostatnio dużo na głowie, zbyt wiele nawet dla niego.

Kiedy podchodził powoli do starszego, jego ciżemka na niskich obcasach stukały o bruk podłogi w jadalni, a na twarzy malowało się zmęczenie.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady tego zrobić sam. Próbowałem już kilkunastu smaków, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęły mi się zlewać...

\- Rozumiem. - odparł szybko blondyn. - Mam ci pomóc?

\- Jeżeli możesz?! - oczy Erena wprost zaświeciły nadzieją, kiedy Zeke zajął drugie krzesło, które tak naprawdę powinna zajmować Alfa księżniczki.

Coś w Erenie kazało mu zawarczeć na ten fakt, ale zignorował tę chęć i powstrzymał się.

Ślub jego i kapitana był tylko na pokaz, mężczyzna nigdy nie zostanie jego prawdziwą Alfą.

*

Ackermann z dowódcą mieli wyjechać na dwa tygodnie, jednak od tego czasu minął miesiąc. Długi miesiąc szalonych przygotowań i nieprzespanych nocy księżniczki.

Chłopak miał już dość sukienek, miał dość zamieszania wokół niego, coraz to nowych propozycji kwiatów, materiałów i dekoracji.

Chciał odciąć się tylko na moment, ale nawet gdy wychodził do ogrodu za zamkiem, nie mógł być sam, zawsze pilnowali go strażnicy.

Drogi ucieczki na zewnątrz także nie było, zamek był otoczony wysokim murem, ten natomiast zarośnięty śliskim bluszczem, co powodowało, że nie szło się na niego nawet wspiąć.

Tym razem, po raz kolejny przechadzał się wzdłuż niego, z nadzieją, że znajdzie, choć chwilę spokoju od wścibskich oczu rycerzy stojących przy wejściu. Jednak to, co znalazł tego dnia, przewyższało jego najskrytsze marzenia.

W blasku słońca, przy zachodniej ścianie, dostrzegł błysk złota, odbijający się na murze.

Oglądając się dookoła, czy na pewno żaden ze strażników w tym momencie nie ma go na oku, podszedł bliżej i odgarnął bluszcz, którym było to miejsce pokryte.

Przed nim ukazały się drewniane drzwi, jednak nie miały one nawet klamki, a jedyne co mogło posłużyć do otwarcia ich, to wykonana ze złota dziurka od klucza, która wyróżniała się wcześniej w słońcu.

Nastolatek miał dziwne przeczucie. Wyjął klucz od ojca, który trzymał na rzemyku na szyi, schowany w gorsecie i znów oglądając się dookoła, włożył go do środka.

Pasował.

Już po kilku sekundach Eren przechodził przez zamknięte za nim drzwi, a w kolejnej chwili był wewnątrz.

To, co zobaczył, zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Przez pole jego widzenia rozciągał się ogromny, zielony ogród, z rozsianymi dookoła kolorowymi kwiatami i roślinami, których nazw nie znał.

Pod białą, drewnianą, zarośniętą tarasolą, stał dębowy stół, a wokół niego kilka wiklinowych krzeseł, natomiast trochę dalej można było zauważyć bujaną ławkę pod ogromną wierzbą płaczącą, by jej gałęzie dawały cień osobom chcącym tam usiąść.

Krok po kroku omega zbliżała się do bujanki, ostrożnie, bojąc się czegokolwiek dotknąć.

Delikatnie dotknął ławki, a uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz, lekki, można powiedzieć rozczulony. Było cicho, a jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki można było stąd usłyszeć, był śpiew wieczornych ptaków, krążących po ogrodzie, zapewne mających gdzieś między gałęziami tych drzew gniazda.

W jego oczach mieniło się piękno tego miejsca i w tym momencie chciał zatrzymać się w czasie.

Nie myśleć już o tym, co go czeka, ani o tym, co będzie dalej. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że niedługo będzie musiał wyjść za mąż z powodów dyplomatycznych, ani o tym, że jego mężem ma być jego były kapitan.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że nadejdzie jutro, dla niego czas stanął w miejscu i tak chciał już zostać. Nie obchodziło go, że ma na sobie sukienkę, a jego zbyt długie jak na jego gust włosy wiatr rozwiewał mu twarz.

To miejsce przyprawiało go o dreszcze i wiedział już, czego tak naprawdę pragnie, jakby ktoś dotknął go magiczną różdżką.

Tę chwilę jednak przerwał głośny krzyk jego brata gdzieś daleko jakby z odległej krainy.

Świadomość mówiła mu, aby wyszedł z tego miejsca jak najszybciej, jednak nogi nie chciały go wyprowadzić. Stał jedynie w miejscu, nasłuchując coraz to kolejnych krzyków brata, sukienka plątała mu się między nogami, kiedy robił choćby krok.

Już nie tylko Zeke go szukał, słyszał także głosy żołnierzy i rycerzy pilnujących zamku, ale jego myśli były zupełnie gdzie indziej. Myślał, że tak naprawdę mógłby już tu zostać. Drzwi do ogrodu były dobrze ukryte pod bluszczem, a nawet jeżeli by je znaleziono, to on miał klucz.

Może udałoby mu się tutaj zostać... Ale wtedy pomyślał o tym. A raczej nie on, a jego wewnętrzna omega, to ona w tym momencie okazała mu, że to miejsce nie jest tylko dla niego.

Że musi wrócić do swojej Alfy, wrócić tu z nim, a później z ich dziećmi.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech spłycił.

Złapał za klucz od ojca na swojej szyi i biegiem rzucił się do drewnianych drzwi i już po chwili był na zewnątrz, a po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

Nie wiedział, co się właśnie wydarzyło, ale oddziaływanie ogrodu było zbyt silne, jakby ktoś podał mu afrodyzjak.

\- Eren? - Zeke niedługo potem zjawił się tuż przed nim. - Płaczesz?

Chłopiec położył dłoń na policzku, ocierając słone krople.

\- Przepraszam, byłem ... Byłem siku, nadepnąłem na coś, bolało...

Tyle udało mu się z siebie wydusić.

Nie powiedział bratu o tym, co znalazł.

*

\- Nie te kwiaty, Petra! - wrzasnął na druhnę. - Nie wezmę różowych kwiatów!

\- Eren... - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo nastolatek wziął w dłoń sukienkę i wyszedł z sali. Jednak idąc korytarzem, jego wściekłość przelało zderzenie z kimś, kto wszedł mu prosto w drogę.

\- Co do cholery... - tym razem to on przerwał, kiedy podnosząc głowę ze swoich stóp, ujrzał szare tęczówki.

\- Heichou! - nawet po tylu miesiącach, wciąż miał odruch salutowania, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i stanął niepewnie, drapiąc się w kark - To znaczy, Levi, wróciłeś!

\- Ta. - już ta krótka odpowiedź zadowoliłaby Erena, jednak mężczyzna ku jego zaskoczeniu mówił dalej. - Czy to królewskie maniery każą ci wpadać na swojego narzeczonego w środku korytarza, by go powitać, dzieciaku?

\- Umm, ja... Ja przepraszam. - nastolatek uśmiechnął się ze zdenerwowaniem. - Więc... Dzień dobry?

\- Nie próbuj już tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Musimy pogadać. Te obsrańce z góry mają kolejne pokurwione warunki.

\- Nowe warunki? W sensie... Odnośnie do naszego... ślubu?

\- Niestety, jednak nie będzie to bajeczka, którą sobie wymarzyłeś. - Levi założył ręce na piersi i przymknął oczy. - Ale nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym tutaj. Ściany mają uszy, Jaeger.

\- Możemy iść do ogrodu. - powiedział szybko Eren, nim zdążył o tym pomyśleć.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle naszła go potrzeba, zabrania kapitana w tamto miejsce.

Musiało być w nim coś, co wyzwalało jakieś wewnętrzne chęci jego omegi, którą latami tłumił.

\- Ogrodu? - Ackermann uniósł brwi. - Do tego, gdzie kręcą się straże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę?

Eren pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. - powiedział, wyciągając spod gorsetu klucz. - Pokażę ci.

*

\- Po kiego diabła zdjąłeś buty? - Levi spojrzał na idącego boso nastolatka, w dłoniach trzymającego krańce sukni, by nie potknąć się o złoty materiał.

\- Zawsze wychodzę na ogród boso. - zaśmiał się chłopiec, obracając wokół własnej osi, po chwili skocznie maszerując w tylko jemu znaną stronę, równocześnie spoglądając w słońce. - Wpaniały mamy dzień!

Levi przymrużył oczy.

Tak, dla dzieciaka dzień był wspaniały, ale on nienawidził, jak słońce jebie mu po oczach.

Dopiero po kilku minutach patrzenia na rozbawioną omegę zorientował się, że stoją i to nie byle gdzie.

Stali przed pokrytym zaroślami murem.

\- Tutaj nikt nas nie podsłucha, Eren. I tak dalej nie pójdziemy. - stwierdził, ale chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym odsłonił bluszcz porastający całą konstrukcję, szaroniebieskim oczom ukazując drzwi. Zanim się zorientował, Eren użył klucza na swojej szyi, by je otworzyć i wpuścić starszego do środka, a raczej... Na zewnątrz.

Bo to, co Levi zobaczył, na pewno nie mogło być częścią tego świata.

Było zbyt cicho, zbyt spokojnie. Idealnie dla niego.

Ta chwila nie mogła jednak pochłonąć ich wiecznie, bo musiał teraz rozmawiać z Jaegerem.

Nienawidził tego, co musiał bachorowi powiedzieć, Zackly i reszta jego świty uznała to za najrozsądniejsze i najbardziej wiarygodne.

Ale Levi nie wiedział, czy może aż w ten sposób zranić dzieciaka, zabrać mu możliwość bycia szczęśliwym z kimś, kogo kocha. Po raz pierwszy takie myśli przeszły przez jego głowę.

Zazwyczaj był bezwzględny w wykonywaniu poleceń, nie patrząc na własne emocje, ani na cudze.

\- Cholera, Eren. - wydusił. - Co to za miejsce?

\- Nie wiem! - Omega prawie krzyknęła, ale o dziwo mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadzało. - Kiedy tu jestem, czuję się naprawdę spokojnie. Tak, jakby ten ogród pokazywał mi wszystko, czego nie widzę na co dzień.

Nastolatek podszedł do bujanej ławki w cieniu i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

Levi nie myśląc wiele, podszedł i skorzystał z zaproszenia.

Nadal nie mógł wyjść z wrażenia, że to, co właśnie Eren powiedział, było prawdą.

W tym miejscu czuł się, jakby jego myśli nie były jego... A raczej były myślami wyjętymi gdzieś z głębi, ukrytymi i duszonymi w nim całe życie.

\- Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Eren zaczął pewnie, z uśmiechem.

Ackermann przełknął ciężką gulę, która stała mu w gardle. Wiedział, że za moment będzie musiał zetrzeć ten promienny uśmiech z młodej twarzyczki omegi.

\- Eren, byłem z Erwinem na Paradis, jak już dobrze wiesz. - spojrzał na reakcję młodszego, a gdy ten zaciekawiony skinął głową, kontynuował. - Przekonaliśmy naród, że wojna została zażegnana na dobre. Potwierdziły się nasze oczekiwania, królestwo jest bardziej niż szczęśliwe z powodu naszego małżeństwa. Jednogłośnie wszyscy twierdzą, że ze mną jako jednego z królewskich Marley, nikt stąd nie odważy się znów zaatakować wyspy.

\- To wspaniale, Levi! - Eren nadal promieniał, jednak Ackerman zgarbił się, patrząc na swe złączone dłonie. Musiał przekazać chłopcu tę część, od której próbował przez ostatnie tygodnie Zacklyego i co oczywiście zakończyło się fiaskiem.

\- Naczelnik jednak wciąż ma obawy. - zaczął powoli. - Twierdzi, że nie będziemy wystarczająco wiarygodni. Nasze małżeństwo od początku miało polegać na odegraniu gównianych ról, mieliśmy się ożenić, ale żyć osobno, jak wcześniej.

\- I tak będzie, prawda? - Eren spojrzał na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc co myśleć o słowach kapitana.

\- Niestety, wojsko, jak i królowa oczekują ode mnie, że oznaczę cię jako własną omegę.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Levi zakrył twarz dłońmi. Normalnie powiedziałby to omedze bez zająknięcia, swoim zwykłym tonem, ale w tym momencie wszystkie jego maski opadły. Był całkowicie bezbronny.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie. - przerywany głos nastolatka powiedział mu, że ten jest bliski płaczu. - Nie mogą nas do tego zmusić. Zrozumiem ślub polityczny, ale... Oznaczenie jest na całe życie! Nie będę mógł z nikim więcej się związać i będę musiał... - chłopca przeszedł dreszcz. Chciał dokończyć, powiedzieć, że nie będzie maszynką hodowlaną do rodzenia dzieci, ale coś z tyłu głowy mówiło mu, że tego chce.

Szybko odrzucił te myśli od siebie, wiedząc, że jego wewnętrzna omega myśli za niego.

\- Wiem, Eren, ale nie mogę nic zrobić. - Ackermann pękł. Wszystko opadło tak jak on w tym momencie na kolana przed zapłakaną, ale równocześnie zszokowaną jego czynami omegą.

\- Levi, co ty wyprawia... Ha?

Dłonie Alfy odnalazły te, należące do młodszego, a szare oczy spotkały te zielone, słowa same wypływały z ust wiecznie oschłego kapitana.

\- Eren, przysięgam ci, że nie dam ci tego całego gówna z niewolnictwem omeg, jak zrobiłoby to większość Alf. Nie chcę od ciebie nic, dam ci wolność, jakiej chciałeś, nie potraktuję cię jak zabawki i nie wykorzystam. Przysięgam, daję ci słowo na własny honor, że będę najlepszą Alfą, jaką może mieć Omega w tych zatęchłych czasach.

I choć przemowa nieco wulgarna, ujęła młodą omegę tak bardzo, jak jeszcze żadna.

\- Nikt nie byłby lepszą Alfą od ciebie, Levi Heichou. - odpowiedział cicho chłopiec, wpadając w ramiona mężczyzny i płacząc, już nieco mniej. - I wiedziałem to już wtedy, kiedy jako gnojek widziałem cię wśród wojskowych...

Levi nie wiedział, jak przytulać. Zarzucił więc jedynie sztywne ramiona wokół nastolatka, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Czuł się dziwnie przyjemnie. Jak pod wpływem dziwnego afrodyzjaku.

Tym afrodyzjakiem był ten ogród.

*

Eren nie sądził, że to, co zorganizował, będzie wyglądało aż tak dobrze. 

Nie mógł znaleźć słów, kiedy przechadzał się po sali po raz ostatni jako kawaler. Kwiaty, które wybrał, nie były zbyt jaskrawe, ani zbyt ciemne. Błękit i fiolet idealnie kontrastowały z zielenią, więc to, czego najbardziej się obawiał, wyszło zupełnie świetnie.

\- Eren, już czas! - krzyknął Armin, kiedy chłopak po raz ostatni przejechał dłonią po czerwonym suknie, którym oplecione były ławki.

Jaeger spojrzał na przyjaciela, uśmiechając się lekko i kiwnął głową. To był ten czas, w którym miał skończyć z całym dotychczasowym życiem.

Wiedział doskonale, że wszystko się teraz zmieni. Nie bolało go już to, że musiał wyjść za swojego byłego kapitana. Tak naprawdę, to na samą myśl, jego omega wprost szalała z radości, a on sam, nie wiedząc dlaczego, nie powstrzymywał jej. W jakimś sensie nawet cieszył się razem z nią.

Przeszkodą był właśnie sam Levi.

Dla Erena było pewne, że mężczyzna nie jest z tego zadowolony. Jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć o podejściu kapitana do tego małżeństwa, to co najwyżej ignorancja.

Jednak po latach spędzonych na przyglądaniu się mu i cichego podziwu, omega wiedziała, że owa ignorancja jest jedynie maską. Jedną z wielu, jakie przybiera czarnowłosy, by odciąć się od świata.

Dowodem na to, była ich rozmowa w ogrodzie, do którego go zabrał. Tam wszelkie hamulce kapitana odstrzeliły gdzieś daleko, a mężczyzna złamał wszystkie swoje dotychczas ukrywane emocje.

Jaeger widział w jego oczach ból, a słowa zrozumiał doskonale.

Heichou nie chciał, by omega cierpiała. Chciał, by Eren był szczęśliwy.

Jednak w tym momencie, kiedy służące nakładały na niego długą, rozkloszowaną, białą suknię, coś sobie uświadomił.

Przecież Eren będzie szczęśliwy, poślubiając tego mężczyznę.

Alfę, do którego nieświadomie wzdychał od dziecka.

*

To Zeke prowadził go do ołtarza.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok ze swoich butów, których tak naprawdę nie było widać spod falban sukni, jaką miał na sobie, pierwsze co ujrzał, to Erwin w czarnym smokingu, który tak bardzo kontrastował z jego blond włosami i dużymi, jasnymi brwiami.

Przez sekundę miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale minęło to, kiedy zbliżył się bardziej, a zza generała zaczęła wyłaniać się jego Alfa.

Dech w piersi utknął mu, gdy pomyślał, że ten przystojny mężczyzna już zawsze będzie dzielił z nim życie. Wzrok, jakim Levi obdarzył go z postumentu, dla wszystkich mógł wydawać się zimny i nieczuły, ale Eren doskonale wiedział, że kryje się za nim coś więcej. Emocje, jakie obaj poczuli w tajemniczym ogrodzie na tyłach pałacu, przez cały czas tkwiły w Alfie i Omega mogła wyczuć to po jego zapachu i zobaczyć w szarych tęczówkach.

Uśmiech wpłynął na usta nastolatka, a ciało rozluźniło się, ponieważ sama obecność Ackermanna dodawała mu otuchy. Dzięki temu pewny siebie stanął naprzeciw Alfy, by zdecydowanie powiedzieć „Tak" prosto w oczy kapitana.

Nie zjadały go nerwy, choć dłonie trzęsły się, gdy wsuwał obrączkę na starszy palec, a oddech zatrzymał się, kiedy pochylił się, by zatopić usta w szorstkich wargach byłego przełożonego.

*

Kiedy wszyscy już powoli kończyli posiłek, zaczęły się pełne werwy rozmowy. Praktycznie każdy chciał dostać się do pary młodej, by zamienić przynajmniej kilka słów, jednak było to niezwykle ciężkie. Głównie powodem był Zeke, siedzący po prawej stronie Erena i Historia po lewej Levia.

Była to oznaka tego, że w tym momencie ich królestwa łączy pokój, który został zapieczętowany związkiem małżeńskim dwóch ważnych dla obu państw osób.

Na wesele, by to zobaczyć, zostało zaproszonych wiele osób, których Eren nawet nie znał, w większości byli to szlachcice i tym podobni, wysoko postawieni urzędnicy.

Jaeger - zaraz - młodszy Ackermann - siedział i z uśmiechem prowadził dialog z siedzącym naprzeciw niego Arminem, kiedy brzęczenie kieliszka rozległo się tuż obok.

Wszyscy podnieśli wzrok na Księcia Marley, który właśnie wstał i odchrząknął, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek.

\- Chciałbym wznieść toast, za mojego brata, który właśnie wkracza na nową drogę życia. - zaczął, a po jego mowie, widać było, że był już lekko wcięty winem. - Nie będę wam opowiadać zabawnych anegdotek o tym, jak dzieciak latał w pieluchach, bo nie było mnie w tym okresie jego życia. Zasadniczo, nie było mnie aż do tego czasu, kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy podeszła do mnie kobieta ze służby, wręczając mi list od ojca. Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że mam brata i zacząłem go szukać. Znalazłem go właśnie tam, w wojsku Paradis, gotowego oddać życie za ojczyznę... Żyjąc w Marley, nigdy nie sądziłem, że omega może być tak silna i uparta, że będzie dążyć do celu, pokonując wszystkie przeszkody. U nas omegi zawsze były uważane za coś kobiecego, co powinno przebywać w domu, rodzić dzieci i wychowywać je, a Alfy natomiast kimś, kto walczy za nie i je chroni. Ale mój brat udowodnił mi, że te stereotypy trzeba zmienić i wznosząc toast za małżeństwo mojego brata - tu uniósł kieliszek. - ogłaszam, że te stereotypy zostaną zmienione!

Wokół rozległy się okrzyki i brawa, oraz brzęk uderzającego o siebie szkła. Eren jednak patrzył jak urzeczony na blondyna, a w oczach zbierały się łzy wzruszenia.

Zeke chciał zmienić prawo, które działało w tym kraju od zawsze. Koniec z przymusowym noszeniem sukien, jego ciało na samą myśl rwało się, że będzie mogło swobodnie oddychać bez ciasnych gorsetów.

Już miał dziękować wracającemu na swoje miejsce bratu, kiedy tym razem, z drugiej strony, doszło go głośne stukanie o kieliszek.

\- Wasza wy... - kiedy odwrócił wzrok, Levi próbował złapać za dłoń zalaną alkoholem Historię, ale uzyskał jedynie uderzenie łyżeczką w dłoń.

Dziewczyna ponownie oblizała ciasto, które wcześniej na niej zostało i znów uderzyła o szkło, mimo że wszystkie oczy były zwrócone ku niej.

Królowa wzięła łyżeczkę do ust i podciągnęła falbany sukni, by na nią nie nadepnąć, po czym wspięła się na swoje krzesło, uzyskując zdziwione spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych.

Levi przyłożył palce do skroni, a Erwin zakrył oczy. Oboje wiedzieli, czym kończy się pozwolenie Historii na alkohol, ale kto zabroni królowej w takim dniu?

\- Dobra, skoro książę dupek skończył już przemawiać - blondynka wyjęła z ust łyżeczkę i zaczęła wymachiwać nią, niczym berłem, drugą dłonią poprawiając przy tym opadający jej na oczy diadem. - To może teraz ja powiem kilka słów, bo znam Erena i kapitana Levia w cholerę dłużej czasu, niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci... - kiwnęła głową i zachwiała się, na co Levi szybko zareagował, stawiając ją do pionu na jej prowizorycznym podwyższeniu.

\- Wasza wysokość...

\- Tak, kapitanie, jestem teraz wysoka, nie jak ty - dziewczyna zachichotała, wywołując tym kilka śmiechów na sali. - Ale chcę dokończyć. Otóż to. Zaczęło się na długo przed tym, jak Eren poznał kapitana, w korpusie treningowym, jakby ktoś nie wiedział, też byłam kiedyś kadetem. To długa historia, ale nie na dziś ... - nastolatka zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc nad czymś, ale zważając, że zaciekawiła ludzi, uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała. - Eren ciągle gadał o kapitanie. Bo Levi Heichou zrobił to, bo on pokonał tego i tamtego. - gestykulowała. - Bo on ma takie mięśnie, też chcę takie mieć! On jest takim silnym Alfą, o mój boże wyjdę za niego!

\- Wcale tak nie mówiłem! - Eren oburzył się, zrywając z miejsca, ale dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała.

\- Może nie dokładnie tak, ale tak to wszystko odbieraliśmy. Byłeś zadurzony w tym człowieku, odkąd go po raz pierwszy zobaczyłeś. - Historia uśmiechnęła się, kiedy chłopak zaczerwienił się, ale nie zaprzeczył. - Ten kult, tylko wzmógł się, gdy dostał się do korpusu zwiadowczego i do drużyny kapitana Levia. To było jak... - uniosła wysoko ręce. - Levi, pozwól mi sobie wylizać buty, o na Boginie! - Cała sala wybuchła śmiechem, ale blondynka szybko uspokoiła ich, znów używając łyżeczki jak berła. - Ale kapitan na to, Nie! Wyliż podłogę, potem moje biurko! I pranie! A Eren latał z tym jęzorem, jak piesek za kapitanem, aż w końcu zezwolił mu na lizanie butów!

\- Historia, przesadzasz. - obok niej zjawił się Armin, pociągając królewską dłoń.

\- Oj, Armin! Daj mi, chociaż dokończyć! - jęknęła, ale chłopak był nieugięty, ściągając ją z krzesła.

\- Ja dokończę - odezwała się Mikasa, wstając z miejsca i delikatnie postukała w swój kieliszek. - W skrócie, Eren zawsze był lizodupem kapitana i każdy wiedział, że jest w nim zadurzony, więc nazywaliśmy go samobójczym draniem i masochistą. - wzniosła kieliszek. - Toast.

*

  
  


Przez większość nocy nie miał szans porozmawiać z Leviem, mimo że cały czas byli obok siebie.

Kiedy już miał zaproponować chwilowe oddalenie się, ktoś zagadywał ich i kończyło się albo rozdzieleniem pary, albo tym, że Eren musiał do rozmowy się włączyć.

Nogi bolały go od wysokich butów, a dół sukni ciążył niczym cegły, co po godzinach tańca i biegania od jednej grupy ludzi do drugiej, było istną katorgą dla nastolatka.

Dopiero chwilę przed północą, kiedy ciasto zostało pokrojone i rozdane, a ludzie zajęli się przekąskami, Levi złapał jego dłoń i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

\- Co... Levi!

\- Masz przy sobie klucz? - zapytał Ackermann, kiedy szli na tyły zamku, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To jedyna pamiątka po ojcu, zawsze mam go na szyi, odkąd odszedł!

\- Zostawiłem w zaroślach ubrania na zmianę, przebierzesz się tam. - Alfa pociągnął go nieco szybciej. Jego głos nie okazywał żadnych emocji, więc Eren nie mógł zrozumieć przez to, w jakim humorze jest Levi. Ciążyła na nim ciekawość, ale równocześnie szok i niedowierzanie.

\- Ale co się dzieje? - zapytał, potykając się o własne nogi, kiedy stanęli. - Czemu mam się przebierać, jest dopiero połowa wesela...

\- Ponieważ my nie zostajemy dłużej. - odpowiedział Alfa z błyskiem w oku. Wyjął schowany przy murze worek, zapewne z ubraniami i pokazał gestem, by nastolatek otworzył bramę prowadzącą do ogrodu.

Tak właśnie chłopak zrobił, wpuszczając ich obu do środka.

\- Teraz się przebieraj. - mężczyzna wyjął z worka złożony, biały garnitur i szmaragdowy krawat, kładąc go na ławce.

\- Teraz? - omega spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że my nie wracamy? Coś się stało?

Levi odetchnął głośno. Wibracje panujące w ogrodzie, znów zaczęły działać na niego w sposób, nieco pobudzający jego emocje, tym bardziej że z wewnątrz zamku dobiegały go nuty spokojnej muzyki. Wiedział, że jeżeli pobędą tutaj odrobinę dłużej, on znów zacznie się uzewnętrzniać.

\- Powiem ci wszystko w drodze. - odwrócił się tyłem do chłopca, by dać mu, choć odrobinę prywatności. - Teraz po prostu zrób to, o co cię proszę.

Eren nie kłócił się dłużej. Ufał Ackermannowi jak nikomu innemu, oczywiście poza Mikasą i Arminem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, czy aby na pewno jego świeżo upieczony mąż nie patrzy i wyplątał się ze wszystkich warstw, jakie miał na sobie, po czym dość sprawnie włożył garnitur.

\- Levi... - chłopiec zaczerwienił się, kiedy mężczyzna znów stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, patrząc na krawat trzymany w młodej dłoni.

\- Nie potrafisz...?

\- Nie. - przerwał młodszy. - Nigdy tego nie potrzebowałem, wiesz... w mundurach nie ma krawata.

Eren mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział na twarzy kapitana lekki uśmiech, zanim zbliżył się do niego, by opleść jego szyję i zawiązać sprawnie dodatek.

Levi wygładził go, po czym złapał roztrzęsioną dłoń omegi we własną i spojrzał na niego.

\- W tej sukni wyglądałeś niesamowicie, ale teraz znacznie bardziej mi się podobasz. - powiedział szczerze Alfa, przeklinając w duchu działanie magii tego miejsca. Źrenice omegi rozszerzyły się na chwilę, by po niej poczuł drugą dłoń alfy, oplatającą go w pasie.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy, oboje zaczęli wirować pośrodku tego zaczarowanego miejsca, w rytm ledwo słyszalnej muzyki z zamku, a jedynym, czym się interesowali, to ich splecione dłonie i dopełniające się kroki walca.

*

Eren naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie jadą. Levi wyjaśnił mu tyle, że to niespodzianka i że wszystko, czego potrzebują, jest już na miejscu. Był w szoku, kiedy dowiedział się, że wszystko było ukartowane, a przyjaciele czekali na niego tuż przed powozem, by się pożegnać.

\- Mamy tylko tydzień. - oznajmił alfa, kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się gdzieś, po kilkugodzinnej podróży. - Wiem, że Zeke nie pozwolił nam na miesiąc miodowy, ponieważ twój upał może uderzyć w każdej chwili, ale Hanji uznała, że w ciągu tygodnia nic nie powinno się stać. Udało jej się przekonać twojego brata...

\- Miesiąc... Co? - Nastolatek był w szoku. Wyskoczył z pojazdu i rozejrzał się dookoła, ale jedyne co mógł zobaczyć, to drzewa.

Tak, próbował przekonać brata na wyjazd, ale nawet sam Levi był temu przeciwny, zważając na swoje obowiązki. Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyło go, że to właśnie on wraz z szaloną kobietą ukartowali ten mały urlop.

\- Tydzień, Eren. - poprawił go mężczyzna, wychodząc tuż za nim. - Chodź.

\- Ackermann nie mówił wiele, prowadząc chłopca kilkanaście metrów w głąb lasu, póki ich oczom nie ukazał się mały, kamienny domek.

\- Będziemy tutaj tydzień? - zapytał chłopiec. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały jak dwa ogniki, kiedy wchodził do środka.

\- Tak, kilkanaście minut ścieżką na północ jest wioska, a na południe wybrzeże. Zeke zaproponował to miejsce, wiedząc, że naprawdę kochasz naturę.

\- Levi... - jego serce wprost pękało z miłości, jaką darzył tego mężczyznę. Miłości, którą odkrył tak niedawno, a tak bardzo bał się o niej powiedzieć, mimo że byli już prawnie małżeństwem.

\- Tch... Nie uzewnętrzniaj się tak... - czarnowłosy prychnął. - Coś ci obiecałem w tym gównianym ogrodzie, dzieciaku, a ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Ackermann nie musiał nic więcej mówić, nawet nie mógł, kiedy poczuł ciepłe ramiona obejmujące jego szyję i twarz wbitą w ramię. Eren płakał ze szczęścia.

Objął niepewnie nastolatka w pasie, pozwalając mu na to i choć czuł się niepewnie i sztywno, pozwolił swojej wewnętrznej alfie kipieć z dumy, samemu, niekontrolowanie warcząc z zadowolenia.

*

Eren niepewnie stanął pośrodku łazienki.

W całym tym ferworze emocji zupełnie zapomniał o jednym. To miała być ich noc poślubna.

Nie znał oczekiwań alfy, ale wiedział, że każdy na zamku oczekiwał, że wróci ze znakiem godowym na szyi, a on sam nie chciał tego odkładać. Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego ciało krzyczało na niego- Tam jest twoja alfa! Musi cię związać! Oznaczyć, hodować!

Ciarki przeszły go na samą myśl o tym, że po całym tym czasie wypierania się bycia omegą, będzie musiał zachować się jak jedna. Czy Levi oczekuje, że wygnie się na materacu i zaprezentuje, jak przystało na szanującą się omegę?

Czy uzna go za niewartego, jeżeli tego nie zrobi? Nie, najważniejsze pytanie było, czy Levi w ogóle czegoś oczekuje?

Normalna para w tym momencie już by się parzyła, ale nie oni.

I Eren w końcu postanowił, że nim do czegokolwiek dojdzie, powie Alfie o swoich uczuciach. Nie chciał, by Levi wiązał go i oznaczał z myślą, że chłopiec tego nie chce.

Gdy w końcu wyrył to postanowienie w głowie, wziął kąpiel i owijając w puszysty ręcznik, powoli powędrował do sypialni.

Jego niepewne kroki odbijały się echem po kamiennych ścianach, mimo tego, że był boso.

Kiedy w końcu wszedł do środka, zastał alfę w łóżku, pod białym prześcieradłem, czytającą książkę w blasku świecy na stoliku obok, jednak gdy wyczuł obecność omegi, od razu podniósł wzrok.

\- Nie wziąłeś ubrań? - zapytał cicho, mimo że w domku nie było nikogo prócz nich, Eren na te słowa lekko zmieszał się, a na jego twarz wpłynął obfity rumieniec.

\- Ja... Ja myślałem, że po prostu nie będą potrzebne. - wyjąkał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Eren. - chłopiec, nadal nie patrząc na alfę, usłyszał, jak prześcieradła szeleszczą, po chwili także długie westchnienie. - Nie wiem, co Zeke ci powiedział, ale nie musimy się teraz wiązać. Mamy na to cały tydzień, właśnie po to cię tutaj zabrałem.

Tym razem omega spojrzał na męża. Książka była już odłożona na bok, a sam mężczyzna siedział na skraju łóżka, przyglądając się mu.

\- Ale... czy to nie tradycja...?

\- Eren, pierdol tradycję! - Levi przewrócił oczami - Czy już nie wystarczająco udowodniłeś, że nie jesteś tradycyjną omegą? Nie zmuszę cię do czegoś, czego nie chcesz, dzieciaku.

\- A jeżeli chcę? - Eren powiedział to tak pewnie, że wprawił Ackermanna w osłupienie.

\- Chcesz, czy mówisz mi to, bym czuł się mniej podle? - Ton alfy zmienił się diametralnie.

Chłopiec zadrżał, nie wiedział, czy z zimna tego głosu, czy chłodu, jaki owiewał jego nagie ciało pod ręcznikiem.

\- Jak śmiesz uważać, że kłamię?! - nastolatek pokręcił głową. - Nigdy nie chciałem alfy, Levi. Ale jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałbym wybrać, zawsze byłbyś to ty. Nie kłamałem tam w ogrodzie, ani teraz też nie kłamię. Jesteś jedyną alfą, której kiedykolwiek pozwoliłbym na to.

Po tych słowach ręcznik opadł na ziemię, a feromony oddania i podniecenia wypełniły pokój. Stopy omegi powoli poniosły go do łóżka, gdzie Levi nadal siedział osłupiały, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie się działo.

\- Eren...

\- Chcę cię, Levi. Nawet jeżeli na początku miałem tylko odgrywać rolę, to wiem, że od samego początku cię chciałem. I nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny Boginiom, że wypadło na ciebie.

Alfa zawarczał dominująco, w końcu ulegając. Usta stopiły się w jedno, by już po chwili cały świat mógł zniknąć, topiąc ich w burzy feromonów i instynktów.

*

Jak bardzo Levi by nie chciał, nie nadążyłby za dzieciakiem.

Chłopiec mimo poranka pełnego narzekań na ból tyłka zerwał się z łóżka, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że jadą do wioski.

Cała niezręczność tego zniknęła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, a Eren w tym momencie biegał od straganu do straganu, jak idiota, pytając Levia o wszystko, zaczynając od „Podoba ci się?” przez „Mogę to mieć?” Aż po „Kup mi to, to jest takie słodkie!” i ile razy Ackermann by nie powtórzył, że ma pełną sakiewkę do dyspozycji, ten i tak będzie go wołał.

Levi natomiast wędrował za nim spokojnie, nie próbując już go nawet gonić. Z odległości obserwował, jak brązowe szorty znikają w tłumie, by zaraz ponownie się wyłonić, niosąc na rękach kolejną rzecz.

\- Powiedz, jak ty to wszystko zaniesiesz do domu? - zapytał w końcu, gdy ten znów wrócił z kolejną rzeczą.

\- Pomożesz mi. - i nim Levi się obejrzał, jego ręce także były pełne.

*

Kolejnego dnia, mieli iść na wybrzeże, jednak już wieczorem, Eren wiedział, że to nie będzie możliwe.

\- Levi... - zawołał do mężczyzny z kuchni, kiedy pierwsza fala dreszczy przebiegła jego ciało.

Alfa nie musiał nawet pytać, co się dzieje.

Przyjemny zapach feromonów omegi w upale podrażnił jego nos, kiedy tylko postawił krok w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie są jeszcze tak silne, możemy zabrać cię... - Levi wyjął z ręki chłopca łyżkę, którą mieszał coś w garnku, po czym odłożył na bok, ale omega mu przerwał.

\- Nie! Nie oznaczyłeś mnie, musimy, zanim... - chłopiec zakrył usta dłonią usta, z których chciał się ulotnić jęk, kiedy śliskość wylała się w jego bieliznę spomiędzy ud.

\- Nie mogę cię wiązać w upale, wiesz doskonale, czym to się skończy!

Eren wiedział, czym to się skończy. 

Omegi były zawsze tak pożądane przez ludzi właśnie z tego powodu, były najbardziej płodną dynamiką. Mimo tego, że męska omega nie mogła zajść w ciążę praktycznie wcale, to w czasie upałów, nawet odrobina nasienia w drogach rodnych skutkowała ciążą.

\- Właśnie na tym to polega, Levi! - chłopak kurczył się w sobie, gdy kolejne fale potrzeby wypełniały jego organizm. - Właśnie tak powinien kończyć się miesiąc miodowy każdego małżeństwa, nie sądzisz?

\- Kurwa, Eren... - mężczyzna złapał chłopca w ostatniej chwili, nim jego nogi ugięły się.

Młodszy ciężko dyszał w jego ramionach, a alfa znów miał dylemat, czy chłopak mówi to z siebie, czy pod wpływem upału i potrzeby hodowania. On sam zaczynał mieć mętne myśli, przeklinając to, że żar chłopca znów uderzył niespodziewanie, bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Hanji uprzedzała go oczywiście, że może być tak przez kolejne kilka cykli po odstawieniu tłumienia, ale on zignorował to, dbając jedynie o zadowolenie omegi.

I to był jego błąd. Całkowicie stracił głowę dla tego dzieciaka i teraz miał tego konsekwencje.

\- Levi, proszę... - nastolatek nieświadomie zaczął ocierać się własnymi gruczołami zapachowymi o te alfy, dając jasne sygnały do pachwiny starszego. - Proszę! Gdybym tego nie chciał, kopnąłbym cię w jaja, dupku!

To wywołało gwałtowne warknięcie alfy. Eren nadal był świadomy swoich czynów, nie były to tylko instynkty. Kolejny raz zaskoczył go swoją dojrzałością i uporem.

Ackermann tym razem przeklął siebie, że nie potrafił mu ulec.

*

Kolejne dni były mgłą dla obojga, serią pieprzenia, węzłów, gryzienia i napełniania omegi nasieniem. Czy tak właśnie wyglądało spędzanie upałów z omegą?

Levi nie wiedział, ale czuł się jak po silnych narkotykach, otoczony mgłą, przyjemnością, a jedyną potrzebą, jaką miał to dążenie do zapłodnienia chłopca pod sobą.

Dbał jedynie o to, żeby pozostawić jak najwięcej spermy w nim i by została tam jak najdłużej. Nie liczył, ile razy doszedł sam, a co dopiero ile razy zrobił to ten bachor.

Wiedział jedynie to, że kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca, obaj byli jedną, wielką zlepką śliskości, potu i spermy, splątaną ze sobą nogami i rękoma, a do wyjazdu zostało im zaledwie kilka godzin.

Zmarnowali cały swój czas, wszystko, co Levi tak planował, by uszczęśliwić dzieciaka, rozpadło się w proch.

\- Eren? - Ackermann dotknął lekko policzka nastolatka, by z ulgą stwierdzić, że nie był już gorący.

\- Hmm? - Chłopiec otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, po chwili wyplątując z niedbałego kokonu, jaki utworzyli. - Dzień dobry, ale muszę siku... 

Levi prychnął. Jak bardzo by się nie martwił, Eren pozostał sobą i nic nie wskazywało na to, że nie był świadom tego, co się stało.

\- Więc idź. - alfa machnął zachęcająco ręką, a Eren wyskoczył z łóżka, by już po chwili tego pożałować.

Z hukiem opadł na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu, jaki przeszył jego dolne partie ciała. Levi wyczołgał się z łóżka, by stanąć nad nim w całej swej nagiej okazałości, podając mu rękę.

Młodszy podrapał się nerwowo po karku, jak miał w zwyczaju, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Dotknął miejsca jeszcze raz, tego, gdzie szyja łączyła się za ramieniem, czując tam wyraziste ślady zębów. Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że już na zawsze będzie należał do tej jednej, jedynej alfy.

  
  
  
  



End file.
